When Will It Be?
by i.need.popcorn.like.yeah
Summary: "Would you stop calling!" I shouted at him. "Polka," His voice seemed to be pleading. "No, Natsume. We're done," I hang up. COMPLETE :
1. Chapter 1: What Happened?

**When Will It Be?**

_When the going gets tough, __the tough gets going._

* * *

YEY! My first fanfic! :))) Please, read on! :)

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Gakuen Alice, but the plot is originally mine.

* * *

I remember the day when Natsume and I went to a nearby park. We were such a happy couple back then.

"_Natsume! Come on! Let's play with the swings!" I ran to the swings and sat on it, kicking my legs. Natsume walked slowly towards me. The sun was shining brightly; it was the perfect day to go to the park._

_"Polka, you're 22 years old. When will you stop acting like a kid?" He stood in front of me._

"_Never. Push me, Natsume! I can't do it by myself!" He rolled his eyes and went behind me. I was waiting for the push, but the push I got wasn't the one I was expecting. I landed on my butt and glared at Natsume._

"_What? You said push you. So I did." He said, mockingly. I saw a smirk on his face, too. Oh, how much I wanted to wipe that off his face._

"_You're gonna pay for that, Mister!" I charged towards him, but he was just too fast. I chased him all around the park _

_And I felt happy, like when we were kids._

Now, all I feel is numbness. Yes, Natsume and I are still together, but it doesn't feel that way anymore. Ever since he got that job as the CEO of a big company, we started spending less time together, and now, not any time at all. I hardly see him nowadays. When he's home from work, I'm asleep. When I wake up, he's gone. I tried getting a job myself, to keep myself occupied, but Natsume told me not to, it would just make our house feel empty.

Newsflash, Natsume.

It has been empty for a very long time, I'm just here to feel the emptiness. It's like I've been living alone in this house, and I hate it. Like a housewife who has no husband, no family, no…nothing.

* * *

It was still quite early when I heard the front door open. I was in the living room, watching my favorite soap opera. A story pretty much like my life, like my life is played out right in-front of me. That's why I love the show so much.

"Natsume, why are you home so early? You aren't usually home by midnight. Did something happen? Did you get—" He cut me off.

"Woman, shut up," He said to me, coldly. I winced at the name he used. "Give me something to eat, I haven't eaten since morning." And with that, he went up, leaving me here. Tears rolled down my cheeks. Such a cold tone, as if I meant nothing to him. But still, I cooked him something: hot soup and toasted garlic bread. Yum.

As I brought the tray of food up to him, I heard him talking on the phone. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but it was just a coincidence. I sneaked a peak and found him facing the window.

"Yeah, sorry I went out quite early. I wasn't at my best, that's all. I'll make it up to you, I promise—" And that's when I decided to enter. Maybe he was talking to his boss, since he never says sorry. Not even to me.

"I'll call you tomorrow. Bye," He turned to face me.

"Who were you talking to, Natsume?" I said, giving him his food.

"My," He took time to think. "Boss." Just as I thought.

"Oh," That's all I managed to say. Conversations were hard for us now. We've drifted apart. "Well, here's your food." And I turned to exit the room. I expected a "Thanks, Polka," but it never came.

"Hn," Was all he said.

(End of Chapter)

* * *

Yeah, Natsume's a meanie! But you'll soon find out why! :))

PLEASE REVIEW! Lemme know what ya'll think. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Don't You Care?

YEY! Chapter 2! :)) Thanks to all those who reviewed! Keep reviewing please!

* * *

The following morning, when I woke up, he was already gone. I thought he wasn't feeling well...? I got worried that he might not do well at work and end up getting sick. So later that evening, I decided to bring him dinner, since I know he cannot bothered during the day.

As I cooked the meal, I couldn't help but smile, for I realized, this is the first time I would visit him at work. And I was excited. I packed his meal ever so carefully, so he may enjoy it.

Yes, that's how much I love Natsume.

After packing his meal, I went upstairs to dress up. I wanted to look presentable for him, and I wanted to please his co-workers. I wanted to hear them whisper, "That is one hot woman," or "Hyuuga-san is one lucky guy," I mentally slapped myself for thinking of such a ridiculous thing.

I drove all the way to the company. As I enter the glass doors of the _huge _building, the Doo Peas Co. (A/N: I got the name from the Sims 3), most, if not all eyes, were on me. I suppressed my laugh and walked calmly to the front desk, holding his lunch in front of me.

"Yes ma'am, how may I help you?" The woman behind the desk asked me with a polite smile. I returned the smile warmly.

"I'm looking for Natsume Hyuuga," She looked quite shocked and stared at me in a weird way. But I ignored that. "Where can I find him?" She snapped out of her gaze and opened her mouth.

"He's on the eighth floor, who may I ask, are you?" She asked shyly and held her breath. I gave her a calm smile.

"I'm his girlfriend, Mikan Sakura," She let go of her breath and smiled.

"Of course you are," I got confused. Did she think I was joking? "A beautiful lady like you… I should have known you were Hyuuga-sama's girlfriend. I apologize for making you wait." She bowed down, and I panicked. I don't like being treated like that.

"No," I explained. "You were just, I don't know, doing your job?" She laughed politely and pointed to where the elevators are. I smiled gratefully and headed towards them. I pushed the "Up" button and waited for the elevator doors to open. When they did, I quickly entered and pushed the "8" button. I listened to the elevator music and patiently waited for my floor. As I stepped out, I was ended up in front of another desk, probably Natsume's secretary.

"How may I help you?" She looked up at me for a second and back to her paper work. Wow. Real professional.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Natsume Hyuuga. Is he around?" She paused for a minute and eyed me, head to toe. What the heck is she thinking?

"And who are you?" She asked, resuming her paper work. She stacked the papers and was about to put them in a file drawer behind her.

"Mikan Sakura," I paused. "His girlfriend," She dropped the papers, and stared at me. What's with the looks? So what if I'm his girlfriend? She did not make me wait any longer. She pressed some kind of weird button, and said,

"Hyuuga-sama, you have a visitor," And she let go the button. A second later, I heard an unclear male voice.

"_Let him in_," Natsume, you should have said, "Let _her_ in," Oh wait. He didn't know it was me. Ha, ha. Silly me.

"Ms. Sakura, his office is to the right, you may go in," I was walking towards it when she said, "I'm sure glad you came early enough," What did she mean by that?

*Knock knock*

I heard him say, "Come in," So I went in. He wasn't looking at me, he was too busy writing who-knows-what, so I decided to speak.

"Natsume," I whispered. His head shot up and he looked surprised.

"Su—" Su? Sue...? Who's Sue? He cleared his throat. "Polka, what are you doing here?" I missed him calling me that. My heart yearned for him. But, somehow, it felt wrong.

"I brought you food," I said, holding up his dinner for him to see. He smirked and signaled me to come closer. I set the food on his desk and sat down across him, watching him as he opened the bento box. A small smile formed on his lips, and my heart melted. It has been so long since I've seen him smile. And now, it's because of me.

"Dim sum," He got the chopsticks and took a bite. I waited eagerly for his response. I smiled a goofy smile.

"Hmm," I got excited. "Too plain." He pushed the box away and resumed doing his paperwork. My heart broke into pieces. My smile vanished and I looked down. Tears were threatening to run down my cheeks, but I managed to hold it in.

"Just like the soup you gave me last night," He spoke coldly. "Too watery." I bit my lips. It was getting harder for me to hold back my tears. Couldn't he just appreciate the things I do for him?

I swallowed a big lump before talking. "Well, then maybe you shouldn't have asked me to cook something for you." I retorted quietly, still looking down. Then he looked at me.

"I didn't ask you to cook me something," He said in a matter-of-factly tone. "I asked you to _give _me something to eat." Oh, how his words stabbed me. If he only knew.

I didn't say anything. I just stood up and was about to go out, but I heard him call out to me.

"Polka," I stopped on my tracks, but I didn't face him. I was hoping he would walk to me and hug me, a way to tell me he's sorry.

"Bring the box with you," A tear rolled down my cheek. I quickly wiped away with my hand and took a deep breath. I faced him and put on a fake smile, but he wasn't looking. He went back to writing who-knows-what on some papers. I walked silently to his desk and grabbed the bento box and exited his office quickly. I closed the doors behind me and let go of my breath. I prepared myself to go out, and face the secretary and the woman in the front desk, and everyone there.

Luckily, they didn't care anymore. But unfortunately, _he_ didn't care either anymore.

"He doesn't care," I thought aloud as I reached the parking lot. I started the engine and revved it twice. As I drove past the streets, tears formed in my eyes, making it difficult to see. I wiped them away roughly, only to lose my path and almost crash my car. My car came to a firm stop, safe from danger.

"But he still wouldn't care," I repeated. Why has he changed so much? I don't get him. I don't get him at all! I hit the steering wheel. It honked. Many strangers shot a glance at my way, but I couldn't have cared less. All I could think of is Natsume.

"Natsume," And with that, I started home.

(End of Chapter)

* * *

Awwww, poor Mikan! :(( What is she gonna do next?

Keep reviewing, guys! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye, Natsume

Chapter 3! :)) Thanks for reviewing guys!

* * *

We haven't talked since then. The days passed on, as if nothing happened. He probably thought nothing was wrong, but _everything _was wrong. Everything was so wrong.

So I made a decision. I was going to leave, without saying goodbye. After all, he wouldn't notice, would he?

So I packed my bags, and left every single thing he ever gave me that had sentimental value. That necklace with the pink pendant he gave me for our 5th anniversary, the teddy bear he gave me on Valentine's Day, and even the Vitamin C pack he gave me when I got sick. He told me to eat two tablets a day, and tomorrow will be the first day not doing so. And all the pictures we had together and the videos… everything. I'm leaving them all behind.

I'm leaving him behind.

Making sure I was all set and ready to go, I brought my bags downstairs. As I walked out of the front door, I stared back at my home. _Our _home. A small tear ran down my face. I quickly wiped it away quickly and smiled sadly.

"I'll find a new place to call home," And I locked the front door, walked down the porch, and loaded my bags into my car trunk. I went to the driver's seat, started the engine, and opened window and breathed in the fresh air. As I was adjusting my side mirrors and something caught my eye. I froze. Natsume's car is coming. What do I do?

Why is he home so early today? He parked his car, and he spotted me.

"Damn, I shouldn't have opened my window," I whispered to myself and feigned a smile at Natsume.

"Where are you going, Polka?" He asked me in a bored tone. If you seem so bored, then why bother asking me? I kept that to myself, of course.

"Hotaru and I are going to the mall," Nice save. "Wanna tag along?" I asked to lessen the suspicion.

"No, idiot. I don't wanna waste my time," I heard him whisper something at the end. "On stupid things with you," His last words hurt me so much. You don't want to spend time with me?

Well, you won't have to. Ever.

I gulped hard before saying, "Aryt. I'll see you around, Natsume," And I backed up and went out of the driveway. I closed my window, so no one would see my tears falling. But I shouldn't care anymore. I'm leaving.

After 30 minutes of driving through the streets and ending up in the highway, and thinking of where I should go, my phone rang.

_Once upon a time_

_I believe it was a Tuesday_

_When I caught you're eye_

_We caught on something_

_I hold on to the night_

_You looked me in the eyes_

_And told me you lo—_

I don't want to listen anymore. So I picked up the phone. I didn't check who was calling because I heard it was illegal to use your phone while driving.

Or something like that.

"Hello? This is Mikan Sakura," The person on the other line spoke.

"_Go home. Now._" Natsume.

"Ha, I thought you don't want me around?" And with that, I hung up. But of course, being the Natsume I knew he was, he kept calling, and calling, and calling… I got pissed.

"Would you stop calling?" I shouted at him.

"_Polka,_" His voice seemed to be pleading. I paused for a moment. My heart started to ache and it was hard to focus on my driving.

But I've already made my decision.

"No, Natsume. We're done," I hung up. He didn't call anymore, and I was surprised that I was sad. Shouldn't I be happy he doesn't care anymore?

No. No, I shouldn't. But what can I do?

(End of Chapter)

* * *

Taylor Swift? Hahaha. :))) I like that song. It's like, she wrote that for meeeee. :)) kidding.

Experience. :) Oh, well.

REVIEW? :))


	4. Chapter 4: Hello, YOU

Oh, no! Mikan ran away! Where is she going? Read to find out! :))

* * *

It was already dark when I ended up in a small town in who-knows-where named who-knows-what. It looked so peaceful, I must say. I stared out the window as I drove slowly down the tiny road, careful not to bump into anyone. The lights were beautiful and everyone seemed to know everyone else.

*_grumble grumble_*

Whoops, I better stop somewhere and get some food. I parked across this tiny restaurant named Hot Soup. Hot Soup, eh? Well, this place will have to do. As I entered in, everyone stared. My, what a crowded place! I was about to leave when someone called out to me.

"You're not from here, are you?" A male voice called me. I turned around to see who that was, only to be met by dark blue eyes. His eyes were so calm, the total opposite of Natsume. The man was standing behind the bar counter, with one hand on it and he was smirking at me.

"Natsume," I breathed out. After realizing I said his name, I quickly covered my mouth.

"Ah, I get it. Boy problems." How'd he guess?

"You must be wondering how I found out, yeah?" I must have this kind of face expression that shows my shock. His smirk got bigger. Cocky one, we got here. I sat down at one of the available barstools near him and stared at him.

"You're not a very nice person, are you?" I questioned him. He gave out a laugh, which, surprisingly, made my heart skip a beat. I actually _liked_ his laugh. I smiled at him, and he stopped laughing and looked away. I wonder why. He stuck a hand out to me.

"Tsubasa Andou," He said, still looking away. Tsubasa. Nice name to go with a _kinda_ hot guy. I instinctively took the offer and shook his hand.

"Mikan Sakura. Pleased to meet you," My smile never went away. But then I noticed. He was still holding on to my hand. My heart skipped a beat, again. Oh, well. I'm probably nervous or something.

"Same here," He looked back at me and smiled. "What do you want to order?" He asked, changing the topic.

"Oh, right," I said, checking the menu.

"You're weird," I shot a glare at him and he just shrugged. Damn, I gotta admit. He's cute.

"I'll have some Ramen, please." He wrote down my order and smiled at me.

"Comin' right up, Madame." He clicked his pen and went off. That gave me a chance to check him out. Long legs, hot body, and he's got a star tattoo near his left eye, which makes him look even hotter. Kinda. Then I started to feel guilty. I broke up with Natsume less than five hours ago. Don't I love Natsume? Then why am I here, checking out a Ramen guy?

I lost my train of thoughts when a hot bowl of noodles appeared in front of me. I was staring at it. And staring, and staring, and staring…

"Would you stop staring at the Ramen and dig in?" Tsubasa said, with an irritated tone.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry," I smiled apologetically and quickly slurred in some noodles. I rolled my eyes in pleasure.

"Seems to me that you like it," Tsubasa said, wiping some dust of his uniform. "But then again, everybody does," Conceited jerk.

"Who makes the food, anyways?" I asked.

"God. You see, when He created the world—" I twitched my eye. He made all those hand gestures, making him look like a tour guide in a museum.

"Who _cooks_ the food here, then?" I asked, stressing out the word "cooks."

"Ahh, Then the answer to your question would be Tono." Tono?

"And he is…?" I raised an eyebrow.

"The one who cooks the food," Tsubasa said, with a charming smile. Well, his smile doesn't affect me, now. I was about to retort when the kitchen doors burst open.

"Tsubasa! You idiot!" Someone weird guy shouted and glared dangerously, pointing a spatula at Tsubasa, but Tsubasa just stood there, calm as ever.

"That's Tono," He leaned in, and whispered to me. I could smell his cologne. He smelled _good_. "My best friend," Now that's when things got confusing. His best friend? You gotta be kidding me.

He looks like he could murder Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa! Come over here, NOW!" Tono demanded. Tsubasa walked calmly over to him with a smile on his face.

"What is it, my overly sensiti—"

*WHACK!*

The next thing I knew, Tono whacked Tsubasa with his spatula. I was wondering what that thing was for. But what's more curious is what Tsubasa did to Tono.

"Ouch! Tono," He said, as if to be sympathetic. "I know it's hard for you to accept, but it looks great. Trust me," He continued, putting a hand on Tono's shoulder. Tono shrugged it off and glared at his "best friend."

"Tsubasa," Tono replied to him using the same tone. "I HATE IT!" Tono shouted.

"Two inches ain't that bad," Wait, two inches of what? "I'm surprised you didn't notice until Kaname over there asked, 'Tono, did you do something with your hair? You look different.'" Tsubasa pointed at a guy who's head is sticking out behind the kitchen doors and smiled at Tono, but Tono just gave out an irritated groan and went back to the kitchen.

The costumers were quite noisy about this encounterment. Tsubasa noticed that, too.

"Now, now, customers. That's just a tiny 'show' to keep you entertained," Tsubasa said loudly. The customers soon resumed doing what they were doing, and Tsubasa walked back to me.

"What was that all about?" I asked, pointing to the kitchen doors.

"Oh, that? Don't dwell on it. It's nothing," Tsubasa gave me an assuring smile. My heart skipped a beat. Again.

Damn, I'm nervous again.

"By the way," Tsubasa asked, changing the topic. "Where did you come from?"

"From my mother's womb," I said sarcastically. He sighed.

"I'm serious. I don't think you've gotta place to chill for the night," He said, his pure blue eyes boring into mine. My jaw hung open. He's right. He chuckled and closed my mouth. I felt electrified by his touch.

"You can hang at my place tonight then," My eyes widened in shock. He said WHAT?

"No, I couldn't. You don't even know me that well," I answered shyly, but calmly.

"Ha! Seems to me, you're not all that bad," He winked at me. Ah! He's SO cute!

"But—" He cut me off.

"No 'buts.' You're staying at my place, whether you like it, or not." He grabbed my bowl of Ramen and walked off.

"Hey! I wasn't finished yet!" I screamed at him, but he didn't even turn back. Jerk. Honestly, we just met. What if he's really an evil villain who will try to kill me when I'm sleeping? Or a psycho? Or…

A hobo.

"Oh, dear Lord," I muttered. Please don't be a hobo. I can't stand hobos. No offense, if you are one. Before I could think of anything else, a hand appeared in front of me. My eyes trailed up to the person who _owns_ the hand. Tsubasa. He was smiling at me. Blood rushed up to my cheeks.

"Shall we?" My, what a gentleman! I took his hand and stood up. Our hands were clasped together until we reached outside. For a short moment, I forgot about Natsume. I forgot the pain, the hardships, and all the suffering I had to face. And for a short moment, I felt that we were a couple, Tsubasa and I. And it felt great.

"It's getting late, yeah?" He let go of my hand, to my dismay (but I didn't tell him), only to get his car keys out of his pocket. He jingled them in front of my face and said,

"Let's go," And with that, he held my hand once again, and led me to his car. Hold up.

"What about my car?" I stopped walking. I didn't want to leave it there, but I wanted to see how his car looked like.

"No one's going to steal your car," He assured me. "In this town, everyone knows everyone else. The crime out here isn't going to be a problem." I felt safe when he said that. I held his hand tighter and walked beside him.

We walked through a dark alley, and I got scared again. In movies, people get killed in these kinds of alleys. Tsubasa all of a sudden let go of my hand again. I looked at him at once.

"Relax, I just need to tie my shoe laces. You keep walking ahead. I'll catch up," I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was smiling. So I nodded and proceeded walking through the alley. I was shaking of fear and I was panicking inside.

"Tsubasa—" I turned around, but he was gone. I heard some wind pass by me and some creepy sounds. Oh. My. Gosh. I'm going to die. I shouldn't have trusted Tsubasa. I shouldn't have ran away. I shouldn't have—

Someone covered my mouth. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Tears were flowing out of my eyes. But then he whispered.

"I told you to relax," Then he let go of me and laughed. I cried harder and attempted to run back to my car, but he stopped me.

"Hey," He came closer to me. "Were you that scared? I'm sorry," He hugged me and rested his head on mine. I punched his chest, but he seemed to be unaffected.

"I would never hurt you," I stroked my hair and I began to calm down. My tears stopped flowing and I pushed him away gently. He got something out of his pockets, again. It was a handkerchief. He wiped my tears with it and caressed my cheek. I stared into his eyes; I couldn't see them properly, but I knew he was just joking about the whole scene and he's sorry. He started bending towards me and then I knew. He was going to kiss me. He was so close and my heart pumped faster. I closed my eyes and waited. I felt his lips brushing against mine when we heard something.

"Hey!" Someone called out. He was holding a flashlight. A policeman.

"Sir, it's alright. We were just about to head home," Tsubasa said, shielding his eyes from the bright light. "We apologize for loitering here. It won't happen again." Tsubasa bowed down in respect and I followed, hesitantly.

"You two lovebirds are off the hook," He chuckled. "But next time, I'm gonna getcha!" He made this weird pose, and then the policeman walked away, still chuckling.

Tsubasa turned to face me. There was this awkward silence between us. Neither of us looked at each other.

"Mikan," It was his first time to say my name. I felt right coming out of his mouth. "We, uhm, better get going," I quickly nodded and resumed walking out this dark alley, this time, with him beside me… holding my hand.

Yes, I know this is all too sudden, but shouldn't I be moving on as fast as possible?

* * *

It's been two months since I've left Natsume, and it's been two months since I met Tsubasa, who is now my boyfriend. He's been very careful when it came to me – he holds the door for me, cooks me food when I'm not feeling well, and he even let me stay with him in his condominium, which, I must say, is quite the fancy type. I remember the day he welcomed me in.

It was the day I ran away from Natsume…

_He led me to a parking lot with around six cars in it. He walked up to the sports car. I got confused. Is he going to steal that car? Because, I'm sure a hot guy behind a cash register can't earn that much to afford an expensive car like… that one._

"_Tsubasa, what are you doing?" I walked towards him. I stopped midway when I heard him grab something from his pocket, for the third time that night. I widened my eyes when I saw what he brought out – the keys for the sports car. He unlocked the doors and opened the passenger's seat for me. I quckly went in and waited for him to get in as well._

_He roared the engine to life, but before he started driving, he turned his head to face me._

"_Surprise," He smirked at me."Don't say anything. Just enjoy the ride,"_

_And we sped away._

_Pretty soon, we arrived at a place called "The Heights," which I assumed, was a hotel or a condominium. We parked it at the underground and used the elevator to go to the 19__th__ floor. The next thing I knew, we were standing in front of a white door which read: 1928._

"_Surprise, again," He opened the door, and I realized he was not just a hot guy behind the cash register, whom I thought he was. He was so much more than that._

Turns out he's kind of like royalty, modern version. His father owns this big company called "The Big Apple." And he's the only child. But it just makes me wonder, what is he doing working at a Ramen restaurant? Did he runaway? I tried asking him about it the other day, but he just gave me weird answers and quickly changed the subject. I guess he doesn't like talking family. But I'm sure he's going to come around sometime. He has to. He needs to.

(End of Chapter)

* * *

Oh, so she met a new guy. What about Natsume? :((

Keep reviewing, guys! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Embarrassing Moments

I guess Mikan doesn't regret leaving Natsume, since she found another guy... :((( But, don't worry! Things will get better! :)) For the Mikan and Natsume, soon. :))

* * *

It's a Sunday morning, pretty as the morning dew on the plants and flowers on the sidewalk. I wake up unwillingly, but it seems I have to; it's 10:45. Wow. I rub my eyes and walk to the kitchen sleepily. I turn to see Tsubasa in front of the stove, cooking – what I believe – eggs and bacon.

"Mikan! Good morning," He turns around to smile at me. Boy, is he in a good mood today, I wonder why.

I mumble something I can't even understand and sit down on one of the bar stools of the kitchen counter. He whistled a happy tune, while flipping the eggs. What's his problem? Can't he see that I'm feeling like the total opposite of him? Damn, he makes me feel like an antagonist right now. And I have no idea why.

Then it hit me. I had my period. I looked down, and my eyes widened in horror. I had to do something. Fast.

I stood up, a little too quickly, making Tsubasa face me. It was a good thing the counters were blocking his view of my… unfortunate happening.

"Mikan? What's wrong?" It's only now I noticed, he was wearing an apron that says, "Imma STAR!" And he's wearing fire truck pajamas. Now, I don't feel so embarrassed about my stain.

But still, at least the red of his PJ's ain't blood.

"N-nothing! I just have to go back to our room!" I think of a reason why. "Because I need to…" DAMN! Come on, brain! Think! Ah-ha! "Make the bed! That's right. I have to change the sheets and stuffs." YES!

"Well, alright. You know where the cabinet where the bed sheets are placed in," He said, apparently not noticing I'm flushed. I waited for him to turn around; he has to. The food's going to burn. And so the moment he turned his head back around, I quietly snuck back to the bedroom. I closed the door slowly, and then when it was safe to feel embarrassed, I ran to the bathroom.

"Damn," I cursed when I saw the big red spot on the back of my PJ's. Now, how the heck am I supposed to remove that when he's around?

I quickly looked for a napkin in one of my toiletry bags, and changed. I then after, went to the bed. One BIG red spot right where my butt was when I slept. I removed the covers and placed them where my PJ's were, then I replaced the covers. I sighed in relief when I finished putting the pillows into their cases. I went outside of the room, feeling fulfilled, only to find Tsubasa standing beside the chair I sat down on in the dining room. He had an amused face on.

"Is that why you needed to change the sheets, Darling?" He asked, pointing to the seat. My eyes followed his hand, and to my utter shock, there was a smudge of blood on the seat.

I screamed like hell.

(End of Chapter)

* * *

Ha, ha. I like this chapter. But I guess it was just one big FAILURE. :)) I was trying to be funny. FAIL! :))

Please review. :))


	6. Chapter 6: Heartbroken Twice is Mental

Mikan thinks Tsubasa's the one! Oh, no! What about poor Natsume? :((

* * *

"I told you, Tsubasa's the one!" I talked animatedly on the phone with bestfriend, Hotaru. It was a Friday afternoon, and Tsubasa was out working at Hot Soup. I was in the living room, lying down on the couch. The TiVo was turned on to the news, but I was too busy chatting with Hotaru.

"_And I remember you saying that when you were with __him,_" She was careful to not say _his _name. I guess she still thinks I like Natsume. Fat chance.

"Well, things are different now," I said, trying to explain. "Tsubasa and I are doing great. I never expected things to be this way," I sighed happily, remembering the time when me and Tsubasa first slept side by side.

_"Mikan!" Tsubasa called out from the living room. Yes, he lets me sleep in his room, and he offered to sleep on the couch. Like I said, he's a gentleman. _

_"Tsubasa? What is it?" I asked politely. __I opened the door, and something on the floor caught my eye. Tsubasa's foot. What's he doing on the floor? I rushed to him and I was shocked. His face was twisted in pain with his eyes closed and he was sweating._

_"Tsubasa? Tsubasa?" I rushed to his side. "What's wrong?"_

_"Mikan!" Then his voice got softer. "Don't leave me," Then his face relaxed and he turned quiet. Then realization hit me. He was having a nightmare. About me. My eyes turned soft and I caressed his cheek. Then I lightly shook him awake. One eye peeked open._

_"Tsubasa, wake up. You're on the floor." I said, amused. He unwillingly sat up and stared at me. His eyes showed fear, sadness, and…love?_

_"Hey Mikan," Then I thought of something._

_"Tsubasa, why don't you sleep with me? After all, this is your place I'm crashing." I offered. He blinked several times and now I'm guessing he's wide awake._

_"But Mikan—"_

"_No. You will sleep beside me, and you will do it tonight." I stood up and dragged his lying figure to OUR bedroom like little girl dragging her stuffed animal._

Good times (Tsubasa and I didn't do anything out of character, if that's what you're thinking).

"_Yeah, and I never expected you to be the first to leave,_" I knew exactly what she meant. Yes, I left _the _Natsume Hyuuga. And I'm actually happy that I did.

"Hotaru, I admit, I'm not sure if I still love Natsume, but all I know is that, I want to love Tsubasa." I told her confidently. I'm not going to hide anything from her. After all, she's my bestfriend. And she's bound to find out, anyways.

"_Fine,_" She said while sighing on the other line. "_I won't tell you what to do with your life. But if anything happens,_" She paused. "_I won't hesitate to say 'I told you so,_'"

I smiled to myself. "Don't worry Hotaru, you won't. At least, not for awhile."

But I'm hoping, not ever.

Silence followed after I said that. And it was starting to get awkward. For me, at least.

"Hey Hot-Hot," I said, just to tease her a bit.

"I told you to never call me that!" She shouted. And I heard her mumble a curse or something.

"Ha, ha. Well, anyways, I gotta go. Tsubasa's gonna be home any minute now, and—" She cut me off.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Dinner. Bye, Mikan." Then the line went dead. I sighed and hung up as well. Just as I put down my phone, I heard the TV say "Natsume Hyuuga" and my head shot up and I started listening to the news.

"...CEO of Doo Peas Co. and one of the hottest men in Japan, (a picture of Natsume showed up on the screen) who recently called it quits with his 2-year girlfriend, Mikan Sakura (now, a picture of me showed up, I looked hot), has found another to call his own."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Natsume replaced…me? I felt my heart shatter into pieces and some very heavy weight just plopped on my back. I felt tears falling down my cheeks and I quickly grabbed a tissue and wiped it away. I should have expected this. I have Tsubasa now. That's all that matters.

"He was recently seen with a girl by the name of Sumire Shouda, reportedly working as his secretary. Here's _the _Natsume Hyuuga to tell you what's really going on with his love life,"

"Ever since I broke up with _her_," He couldn't even say my name! And it was _me _who broke up with him, not the other way around! "I've been wandering around and my gaze fell upon this pretty lil' lady I got right here," It was only now I noticed that Natsume's hand was on her waist. I immediately grabbed the remote and paused it. I went closer to the screen.

"Wait a minute," My eyes narrowed. "I know this girl!" I pointed at her in horror as I remembered that she was the secretary that called me beautiful! You LIAR! After cursing her, I pressed play.

"This is Sumire Shouda, my new girlfriend," He paused to smile at her. He never smiled at me like that. Heck! He never even had an interview with me beside him!

"So Mr. Hyuuga," I heard the reporter say. "What was the reason of your break-up with Ms. Mikan Sakura?" My heart skipped a beat. Sumire faked a cough and answered for Natsume.

"Excuse me, if you don't mind. Natsume and I have been at it for quite awhile," WHAT? My shattered heart shattered even more. If that was possible. "The break-up wasn't recently, it was eight months ago, but it was kept as a secret." She corrected.

He...cheated on me.

He told her that we broke up eight months ago? I dropped the remote and fell to the floor. I cried. I cried like a baby who lost her mother. I cried like a kid who gets bullied all the time.

I cried like a woman who just found out she got cheated by her first and last love.

I was still crying hard that I failed to notice that Tsubasa was already home. He ran to my side and held my face. Worry was evident in his eyes.

"Mikan, what's wrong?" I didn't answer him. I just cried harder. I wailed and I screamed. And Tsubasa couldn't do anything about it.

"Mikan! PLEASE!" He shouted at me. My cry turned into sobs. He hugged me. And I just hugged back.

"Mikan, fine. Don't tell me," He said softly. "Just go to bed and we'll talk next time." And with that, he scooped me into his arms and led to our bedroom. He gently put me down on the bed and turned to leave. But I grabbed him, which made him turn around. I pulled him in for a kiss. It was a short one, but it felt good. It helped me forget everything. I pulled away, and I hugged him.

"Don't leave me, Tsubasa. Promise me,"

"I won't. I promise,"

(End of Chapter)

* * *

Looks like there's still love for Natsume inside of Mikan, huh? :))) There's hope! :)

But then, what'll happen to Tsubasa?

. :)

R.E.V.I.E.W.


	7. Chapter 7: Hawaiian Pizza, Hawaii

Yey! Chapter 7 is uppp! :)) It's quite short, but it's something! Tell me what you think, alright? Oh, what should I write about next? I got a good idea, but I wanna here yours! :))

Thanks to all those who reviwed! It helped sooo much! :)) Please, keep reviewing. And REVIEW! :))

Oh, and I haven't got the hang of this editing thing here on the website. :)) how do you indent the paragraphs? Please? :)) May sound stupid, but hey. I need to learn. :))

THANKS! :))

* * *

To say that I am devastated is an understatement. I don't know what's a more devastating word than "devastated," but I feel that way. I mean, he cheated on me! For eight months. EIGHT! I don't know if I should march up to his office, slap his face and leave, or burn _his_ house down. Or maybe I should sue him. I don't know.

But I do know that I need a vacation.

"I don't even have a job," I told myself while laughing at my stupidity. Who in the world asks for a vacation and all he/she does is sleep, watch TV, cook, and clean? Cleaning is the only work I do.

And Tsubasa has this maid who comes and cleans up every Tuesday.

I rubbed my temple in frustration. Then all of a sudden I stood up, snapped my fingers, and a light bulb appeared over my head. Hmm, weird.

I may not need a vacation, but Tsubasa does. I laughed evilly and started to form a plan in my head. Now, I just need Tsubasa to say: "Yes, Mikan."

Oh, God. My moodswings are crazy.

* * *

A few hours later…

"Tsubasa, how's work today?" I asked him while placing the chicken pot pie on the dining table. I prepare these kinds of food when I want to ask for something. But Tsubasa doesn't know that.

"Ugh!" His face twisted in anger and annoyance as he took a huge bite of chicken and rice. "There were two dumb hogwarts who got into a fight today," He said while chewing his food.

"Mm. Then what?" I asked, feigning interest.

He threw his hands up, with the right hand holding a chicken wing. "God! They broke into the window and then ran for their damn lives,"

"Oh? If the culprits ran away, then who's paying to replace the window?" I asked. I knew what he would say, but I'll let him talk all his anger out.

"Us!" Now he's waving his hands all over the place. "Boss' gonna minus it from the paychecks of all of the employees who witnessed the scene. Look, it's not like I need the money," He put his hands down and stared down.

He spoke softly. "Tono's girl is on her way (A/N: she's pregnant). He needs all the money he could earn. And with that damn accident…" He looked away. I guess Tono-senpai is really his bestfriend.

I put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me with eyes filled with sadness. I felt something tugging on my heart. I guess I'm feeling guilty. Here I am, thinking of a vacation, when Tono-senpai and his girlfriend are worrying about money problems.

But I'm not giving up. He, he.

"Hey," I said, shaking his shoulder encouragingly. "I think you just need a vacation. What do you think?" He snickered at my idea.

"What do _I_ think?" He repeated my question. I raised my eyebrow. "To leave my bestfriend and all my fellow Soupies in their time of need? And that job I adore so much? For a vacation?" I suddenly thought that I shouldn't have asked him about it. Stupid mouth.

But who adores being the guy behind the cash register?

"Well, Mikan," He paused. "I think it's quite a great idea. Because I know those fools are going to ask for money." I laughed softly while he smiled.

I guess his friends know that he's quite rich, too.

"So where shall we go?" I asked eagerly.

"Well, I have always wondered how Hawaiian pizza tastes like in Hawaii,"

"So Hawaii it is?"

"Yeah,"

Hawaii! Here we come! Ha, ha.

(End of Chapter)

* * *

YEY! HAWAII! :)) Oh, and the next chapter will be like Natsume POV. I think it'll be quite a long chapter, so it's going to take some time, and a hell lot of inspiration. :))

Review? Oh, and answer my question about indenting paragraphs! :)) THANKS. :)

...


	8. Chapter 8: Based on My Perspective

YEE! Chapter 8 is upp! :)) hahaha.. This is the chapter every one's been asking for (I think)! So, TADA!

Oh, and thank you to all those who reviewed! It means so much to me! :))

Now, every one, sshhh! The chapter's about to begin! *munching on popcorn*

* * *

NATSUME POV.

"No, Natsume. We're done,"

Those words are stuck in my head.

"No, Natsume. We're done,"

She told me that she was going out with Imai. Then…

"_Where are you going, Polka?" I asked. I bet I sounded bored, but I really wasn't. I was just tired. Long day we had today. I just went home early because I told my boss I wasn't feeling well._

"_Hotaru and I are going to the mall," She said, somewhat nervously. "Wanna tag along?"_

_Gah. A day with Imai? No way. Rather not. "No, Idiot._ _I don't wanna waste my time," Then I added, "On stupid things with you," Yeah, I knew it would hurt her, but shouldn't she be used to that by now?_

"_Aryt. I'll see you around Natsume," Then she backed up her car and sped away. When she was already out of my sight, I whispered,_

"_Take care, Polka," Then I went inside our house._

_Something felt wrong. It was so dark and the aura was just sickening. Maybe it's just me. Is this how Mikan felt the whole time? I turned on the lights because I felt, scared._

_Something really felt wrong._

_I went upstairs to change into more comfortable clothing. But when I stepped into our room. Something on the bed caught my eye. Somethings, actually. That's not a word, but you get it. I walked slowly towards the bed and picked up a necklace. It wasn't just a necklace, it was the necklace I gave Mikan as our 5__th __anniversary gift. I saw it in a boutique and I thought it would be perfect for her. Then my eyes shifted to a huge stuff toy resting in between our pillows. Then to the Vitamin C pack I bought for her. Then to the pictures she took awhile back. I sat down on the bed and looked at the pictures._

_But then I wondered, why are all these stuff on the bed? Then I realized,_

"_She ran away," God, WHY?_

_I stood up, fished out my phone and dialed her number furiously. Stupid Mikan, why would you leave me? It took her forever to pick up. I was already crushing my phone, getting impatient and angry._

_Finally, I heard her pick up._

"_Hello? This is Mikan Sakura," Damn woman. Getting all formal with me._

"_Go home. Now." I demanded._

"_Ha," She laughed sarcastically. "I thought you don't want me around?" She mocked then hung up. I wasn't going to let her go that easily._

_I kept calling, and calling, and calling…Ha, I knew she would get pissed at some point. But my heart was breaking each time it would ring._

"_Would you stop calling?" See?_

_"Polka," I pleaded. Please come home, I love you. I wanted to add. But I just couldn't find it in me to say it. My damn pride._

_"No, Natsume. We're done," Then the line went dead. My phone dropped to the floor, then I followed. I leaned on the bed and put my head down. Tears fell down and I quickly wiped them away._

_"Mikan, don't," Was all I could say._

"No, Natsume. We're done,"

"No, Natsume. We're done,"

Damn, I should have told her I loved her. I threw my phone to the wall, and it crashed into tiny pieces. I didn't care, I just went out of the house and slammed the door.

I drove all around the city, trying to find her car somewhere. But she got a good head start. She may not even be in the city. So I ended up going to the bar and drinking my worries away.

I was already half-drunk (or was I?) when some woman went near me. She looked familiar but I couldn't see her face properly.

"Hyuu— Natsume?" The blurred woman asked me as she sat down beside me. She knows me?

"Wha-? You know mehh?" I asked her, pointing at her with a glass in hand. She looked awfully familiar, but I couldn't tell. She looked so…blurred. Maybe I don't know her.

"Or dooo I?" I asked while laughing.

"You're drunk,"

"Go awayeh," I gestured her to shoo away. She didn't though. Instead, she fished out something from her pocket - her phone. She dialed a number and said something like "Natsume," "drunk," "idiot," "scumbag," then she hung up. I stared at her. She knows me. I think I know her, but I couldn't quite place where I saw her, since she was all blurry and weird.

"Ha, ha." I laughed randomly. She just gave a weird sound of disgust and ignored all the funny sounds I made. Then after a few minutes, or an hour, or five (I'm not sure, I'm drunk), a guy came into view. He was also blurry.

"Natsume," He called out to me.

"Ruka! You're hereeee! Since when d-did you and her know each other? You dating? OH!" I stared into him dreamily.

"Shut up, idiot," The girl said.

"Who yah calleeng idiot?" I asked as I glared at her. "Are you tryen to pick a fight whimme?"

"Damn it, Hyuuga." Then she walked away. I looked at Ruka. He looked quite angry. Then my eyes became watery.

"She left me," I cried to him. Ruka's eyes widened.

"She doesn't love me no more," Then everything went black.

"_No, Natsume. We're done,"_

* * *

The next thing I saw was the ceiling. How did I end up here? I tried sitting up, but the hangover was still…hanging.

"Damn," I cursed while rubbing my temples. Then the door creaked open.

"Ruka," He didn't reply. He just sat on the chair next to the bed.

"Do you remember what you told me last night?" He finally asked, seriously.

I shook my head furiously. What the hell happened last night?

"You got wasted," He said, as if reading my mind. "Then you told me something."

"_She left me,"_

"_She doesn't love me no more,"_

"Oh," I finally remembered. I told Ruka what happened.

"Why?" I knew exactly what he meant. But before I could answer, Imai stepped into the room and took a seat beside Ruka.

"The idiot left this idiot because she couldn't take it anymore," She answered for me. I glared at her, even though all that she said was true.

"You know what, Hyuuga?" She asked me. "All you know how to do is to glare. I bet you have no idea how to win Mikan back,"

I stood up, despite my terrible hangover and glared at her. She just rolled her eyes.

"Please," She said, sarcastically. "Just go to your other woman," I froze.

"W-what?" Ruka asked, shocked.

"You heard me right," She stood up and looked at me. "Hyuuga cheated on Mikan," Then she went out of the room.

"God, Natsume! How could YOU?" He shouted at me.

"I don't know," I put my head down. "All I know, this is what happened," I went on to tell my story.

"_Damn, stupid overtime," I cursed. It's 8:30 PM. I get out at 6:00! I chose to go overtime so that I could save up for a new car. Hybrid? Cool. Sports car? Even better. So now, here I am, working my butt off in my office. I let my secretary go home because she had a date tonight. But that made me wonder. When was the last time I went on a date with Polka-dots? God, when was the last time we even ate breakfast together? Last month?_

"_Argh," I groaned in frustration. First things first, I've got work to do._

_I got out of my office at around 10:30 PM. All the lights were out except for the ones in the hallway and in the elevator. I gave a nod of greeting to the janitor mopping the meeting room as I walked past by it. Poor janitor, I guess he works overtime, too. And doesn't even earn half the money I do. _

_As I reached the ground floor, I noticed that the front desk's light was still on. Curious as the cat is, I walked over to it slowly, and peeked. I saw the front desk lady sleeping._

"_Oi," I poked her. She still didn't budge._

"_Oi," I spoke a little louder this time. She slowly lifted up her head and then suddenly sat up straight when she saw me._

"_Ah! Hyuuga-sama," She said as she collected her things. "I apologize for sleeping on the job. But, may I know what time it is?" She asked._

_I checked my watch. "10:32 PM," I said shortly as I stared at her._

"_WHAT?" She shouted then quickly closed her mouth. Her voice echoed throughout the building._

"_Damn, woman!" I said, covering my ears._

"_I apologize once again," She stood up and bowed in front of me. I accepted her apology._

"_Whatever," Then I continued on my way._

"_Uh, Hyuuga-sama," She called out to me. I stopped but I didn't turn around. "Would you like to have some late night dinner with me? My treat, if you accept," She offered._

_Well, I am hungry. What harm would it be? Polka would never know. And besides, it's not like I'm cheating on her. And I am hungry._

"_Alright. Your treat, you say?" I smirked as I turned around. She just smiled._

"_Of course, Hyuuga-sama,"_

"_Wait, what's your name again?" I asked._

"_Sumire, Sumire Shouda," She bowed._

"_Call me Natsume, since you're paying," And with that, we went out to dinner._

_The next few nights, I got surprised I was actually looking forward to staying overtime. Maybe it's because I'm just a few steps away on getting my new car. Yeah, that must be it. But, I also noticed that, Shouda-san is also going overtime lately. Almost as if, she was waiting for me so that we could grab some food together. And we do, every night, ever since I saw her sleeping on the job._

_And, another thing. We would always dine in…romantic restaurants. The aura would just be oozing with romance everywhere. I asked her about that once, she just laughed softly and told me to ignore it._

_Then I remembered Polka. I remembered that I had a girlfriend waiting for me at home every single night._

_Then my head started hurting. I debated on whether I should just take medicine and get on with it or go home and rest. Maybe I've been stressed out lately._

_I decided to tell boss that I would be going home now. And I guess that would be a good time to hang out with Polka._

"_Oh, come on!" I shouted out my window. There was a freaking accident! Some car bumped into the car right in front of me, and now it's traffic. I know I should be grateful that my car wasn't the one that got hit, but STILL! God, this is going to take forever. Not to mention that my head is pounding like crazy now._

"_Damn this," I cursed as reversed and parked the car and started home, by foot._

_The sun was setting when I unlocked our front door. I am so damn tired. I heard the TV on and turned my gaze to the living room. I saw Polka getting up from the couch. _

"_Natsume, why are you home so early? You aren't usually home by midnight. Did something happen? Did you get—" I'm too pissed to hear this. _

"_Woman, shut up," I didn't mean to call her as if she were a stranger to me, but it already came out. Instead I just tried to change the topic. "Give me something to eat, I haven't eaten since morning." Then I went up to change._

_But I remembered about Shouda-san. I didn't get a chance to tell her that I was going home early._

_I dialed her number. She picked up at the second ring._

"_Natsume! I couldn't help but notice that you left early," She said, somehow sad. I turned to face the window, smiled slightly at her reaction._

"_Yeah, sorry I went out quite early. I wasn't at my best, that's all. I'll make it up to you, I promise—" Then the Polka came into view, I panicked a bit._

"_I'll call you tomorrow. Bye," Then I turned to face her, all the panic gone from my face._

"_Who were you talking to, Natsume?" She asked, as she handed the tray of food to me._

"_My," Should I tell the truth? "Boss," Came out instead. Damn my lies._

"_Oh," And awkward silence followed. "Well, here's your food." She said finally, then turned to exit from the room. I opened my mouth to say a "thank you," but it didn't come out._

"_Hn," Was all my mouth managed to say. Then I stared at the hot food. Soup and some bread. I slowly took a sip of the soup, then a small bite of bread. I have always loved the way she cooked, but tonight, her cooking tasted different._

_It was as if tasting a bit of her tears._

_The following morning, I felt better. But at the back of mind, I remembered Mikan's sad face and the meal she cooked. Maybe I should stop going overtime, and spending more time with her. And that decision in mind, I would confront Shouda-san, and tell her tonight will be the last time that I would ever talk to her. I just feel like I'm cheating on Mikan._

_As I walked through the glass doors of Doo Peas Co., I could tell that Shouda was staring at me, but I chose to ignore her and went on my way to my office. Tonight, I will confront her._

_But first, I've got a bunch of paper work to do._

_I was halfway done when my secretary startled me._

"_Hyuuga-sama, you have a visitor," She said through the speaker phone. I sighed, who could it be this time?_

"_Let him in," I told her. Not long after, a heard a knock on my door._

"_Come in," I said, but didn't look up from my papers._

"_Natsume," A woman said softly. I know that voice. I shot my head up, and my eyes widened._

"_Su—" Damn! Why did I say her name? It's a good thing I stopped myself. I cleared my throat. "Polka, what are you doing here?" Then I remembered what happened last night. A wave of guilt passed by me, but I comforted myself, thinking that that would be the last time it would happen._

"_I brought you food," She said, as she held it up for me to see. I guess she's not mad at me anymore, huh? I smirked at that thought and gestured her to come nearer. She obeyed and set the food gently on my desk. I stared at it hungrily. I just remembered, I didn't eat anything since morning, I was too busy, either working or taking calls._

_I felt the muscles on my lips move upward as I opened the bento box she prepared._

"_Dim sum," I said as I took a bite. I knew she was waiting for my reaction. It was pretty good, although I decided to tease a bit._

"_Hmm," I said, feigning thought. I saw her smile and get excited. "Too plain," Her smile turned into a small frown as I pushed the food away. I have no idea why I did that, but I just did._

"_Just like the soup you gave me last night," Why am I saying these things? "Too watery," What the hell am I doing?_

_I could tell she was fighting back some tears. "Well, then maybe you shouldn't have asked me to cook something for you," Mikan, if I could tell you… I'm sorry._

"_I didn't ask you to cook me something," Came out instead. "I asked you to give me something to eat," It was harsh, too harsh. I knew that, but my stupid mouth couldn't just shut up._

_She then silently stood up, without looking at me, then proceeded to go out._

"_Polka," I'm sorry, I wanted to say. "Bring the box with you," Yeah, nice going Natsume. You blew it, BIGTIME. What a way to say an apology._

_She turned back to get it, but I didn't want to see her so hurt and broken. So I pretended to do my paperwork until I heard her close the door. I stared at the door. I wish I could just run and hug her. But, somehow, my body seems to go against my mind._

"_Damn pride, you suck," I said, resuming my paperwork._

* * *

"_Shouda, we need to talk," I told her. It was late, no one was in the building, except us and the janitor; he was out of reach, cleaning a bathroom or something._

"_I told you, Natsume," She said, somehow trying to be cute. "Call me Sumire!"_

"_Shouda," I stared her down hard. She gulped and put her hands up defensively._

"_OK, OK," She said, waving her hands. "What is it?"_

"_This would be the last time I would be going overtime," Her eyes widened._

"_Ha, ha," She laughed. "OK. But we could still hang out, right? I mean just beca—"_

"_No," I cut her off. "This would be the last time I would ever talk to you, apart from business, that is," Then I turned around to exit the building._

"_But," She said, softly. "I love you," I stopped short on my tracks. I turned around, just in time to see the first tear drop from her eyes._

"_I'm sorry," I turned my face away, but I could still hear her sobbing. "But I've got a girlfriend waiting for me at home,"_

"_Oh, yeah?" She said harshly, wiping her tears away. "Well, I've been waiting for you ever since you got here!" She shouted at me. I looked at her. Her eyes burn with hurt and anger, but it was nothing compared to Mikan's. Well, at least for me. When she noticed I wasn't going to reply, she continued on with the tantrum._

"_Ever since you first got here, I noticed you. You were just so different from the others. I—"_

"_Look," I said, rather angrily. "I don't think this is even acceptable anymore,"_

"_I don't care! I love you, OK?" She said, expecting me to feel the same way._

"_But I don't." I said shortly. Then she started crying again._

"_Fine! If you don't love me, then I'll just force you to," She shouted, venom dripping out every word._

_I scoffed. This is getting annoying. "And how are you going to do that?"_

"_I'll tell that pretty little Mikan of yours," She said, as if to mock me. "That you've been cheating on her all along,"_

"_WHAT?" I shouted at her. "Now, you're taking this against me?"_

"_So, are you going to make me tell her?" She smirked. Then I realized, she isn't who I thought she was._

"_Stop threatening me," I balled my fists, trying to control my anger._

"_Then do as I say," She put her hands on her hips. "Don't you dare leave me," I turned away from her, thinking whether I should just leave this damn woman here, and let her tell Mikan, or just tell Mikan myself then never show my face to her again._

"_Mikan would never have to know," Her voice haunting me. "She would be CRUSHED if she knew you cheated on her," _

"_But I didn't cheat on her," I said, frustrated. She just scoffed and smirked at me. Damn that smirk. But then my eyes widened, I realized something._

"_You," I pointed at her. She raised her brow, expecting me to continue. "You knew this would happen, didn't you?" I accused her._

"_Well," She said, rolling her eyes. "Things wouldn't have gone this out of hand if you would have just picked me," She said wickedly. She reminded me of all those antagonists in those fairy tale movies from Disney. And I was like, Cinderella or something._

"_God, Shouda!" I threw my hands up. "You are so desperate. Maybe that's why no one wants you," She glared at me._

"_That doesn't change the fact that you cheated on your girlfriend,"_

"_Deranged seaweed, I did NOT cheat on her," I cursed her. She just shrugged it off, as if she was used to it. She was making this terribly difficult for me. _

"_Fine," I finally decided. She stared at me, eyes twinkling. Gross. "Just... don't tell her. And don't you dare say that I cheated on her. You effing forced me to do this." She jumped happily and ran to me. She hugged my arm._

"_I knew you felt the same way!" She said happily as she squeezed my arm._

"_Tsk," I said, rolling my eyes. "Who said I do?" She just looked up to me and smiled. _

_But somehow, now I find that smile the ugliest I have ever seen._

"Hmm," Was all Ruka said, after my super long story. And that annoyed me a little bit. Here I am, putting so much effort into telling him how I "cheated" on Polka, and all he says is "Hmm." I mean, that's not even a freaking word!

"Yeah," I said, still annoyed. "So, I'm pretty much innocent,"

"I can't say if I agree with you or not,"

"Whatever, Ruka." I stood up then left Ruka's apartment to go back home. Hmm, home. It sounds so, home-y, but…

It's not.

(End of Chapter)

* * *

YEY! Haha, confusing? Yeah, I know. It ain't my fault. BLAME SUMIRE! :)) And maybe Natsume. But who cares? Every one knows Mikan and Natsume will be togther in the end. That's why the genre's Hurt/COMFORT. Oops, I should stop talking now! :)) Haha!

Please, please, please review! I wanna know what you think about this one. Gosh, I'm nervous. BE NICE! :))

Oh, and what's this? Natsume's going on a business trip? To... Hawaii? Didn't Mikan and Tsubasa plan to go there, too? .GOSH. :)) Will Natsume see them? Will he try to win Mikan back? All of that and more, NEXT CHAPTER! Or the next, next chapter. Okay, correction. All of that and more, SOON! :)) There we go. :)

YEY! :)))


	9. Chapter 9: Revenge Never Felt This Good

Chapter 9 is uppp! :)) I finished real fast, maybe I was eager to spill some shocking something! :)) What's that something? Read on to find out! :))

* * *

Still Natsume's POV.

It's been two months.

Two months since she left.

And every time I'd unlock the front door, I would turn around to look at the driveway.

"_Aryt. I'll see you around, Natsume," _She lied.

Her voice was always as clear as ever. I sighed. I guess it's really over. I looked around the house, it was gloomy. Like something was missing.

"More like someone," I voiced out. I ran my fingers along the walls as I passed by. It hurt me so much that she left. But I guess it's all my fault. Or else she wouldn't have left, right? Mikan is the type of person to say strong, no matter what.

I sighed again. Maybe I have done something very wrong. I bet she did her best to keep us together. But I just pushed her away. After all,

"I cheated on her," I finally admitted. Who in the right mind would deny cheating on his girlfriend, when every night he would stay overtime just to have dinner with his co-worker? I shook my head.

But that Shouda. She used Mikan to get the best of me. But now that Mikan's gone, what does she have against me now? I smirked (A/N: Talk about moodswings), I've got a plan. The news about my break-up should be on the entertainment channel by now, since I'm like the _hottest _in Japan. My smirked grew wider.

I just need to take Shou—Sumire on a date.

* * *

"Sumire," I called her, after making sure that my plan is perfect.

"_Natsume? You called me—"_ I cut her off, trying my best to sound not annoyed and disgusted.

"Sumire," I completed for her. I bet she's smiling like the idiot, I know she is.

"_What is it, my dear Natsume?" _Uh, DEAR? Shut up, Shouda.

"I'd like to take you on a date," I said, plainly. Since the interviewers are already gathering to ask me questions, no doubt Shouda would get exposed.

"_Oh my. YES! YES!" _She shouted in my ear. I smirked.

"Great. How about tomorrow night, 7 PM?" I asked, but I knew she'd clear her schedule just to have a date with me.

"_I am SO free tomorrow night. Pick me up? I gotta go now. I have to buy something to wear!"_

"Bye," I hung up. Then my phone started ringing. I checked who's calling.

Boss.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Natsume Hyuuga," _He sounded quite bothered. _"Report to my office first thing in the morning,"_

"Yes, sir." Then the other line went dead. I wonder what the man wants now? I can't possibly be in trouble, having relationships with co-workers are not forbidden, and it doesn't affect my work…

I shook my head. I should stop thinking about that, and just wait for it tomorrow.

"I'm sending you to Hawaii," I am currently in my boss' office, and I clearly didn't expect that.

"Are you telling me to get a vacation or something?" I questioned him. He just chuckled.

"No," He said, after chuckling, but small amusement was still evident in his eyes. "You see, I used to have this very good business partner," Now he's telling me a story. I nodded, asking him to continue. "But then we had this fight about the shares. So just like that," He snapped his fingers. "He left me with Doo Peas Co.," Silence engulfed us.

"So," I said, breaking the silence. "What do you want me to do?"

"He lives in Hawaii," He explained patiently. "And now that we are in good terms, I want you to convince him to come back,"

"But, don't you want this company all to yourself?" I asked, curiously.

"No," He admitted. "I'm having some money problems, and I really need someone who could help with those problems," He looked me straight in the eyes. "And _he_ is the perfect man to do the job,"

I nodded, understanding what my boss meant. His eyes once more twinkled with happiness.

"Great!" Sounded like he really meant that. "You'll be on a plane going to Hawaii by next week,"

I nodded as I stood up to shake his hand, then leave.

I still have time for my plan. I smirked.

Tonight's the night the devil is going down.

The devil's Shouda, by the way.

* * *

The interviewers were practically jumping on us. We can't even get inside. It's 7:30 PM, and we are currently outside _I Che Ce Ce,_ one of the best Italian restaurants in Japan.

"Is this your new girlfriend, Mr. Hyuuga?"

"What happened to your ex-girlfriend?"

"Is it true that the reason why you broke-up with Ms. Sakura is because of her?"

"Natsume Hyuuga, do you still have feelings for Mikan Sakura?"

And the list of questions go on, and on, and on…

"Look guys," I said, making hand gestures. "I'd love to answer all your questions, but I've got a date with my girlfriend," I looked at her. She smiled. Maybe most people would think that her smile is beautiful, but ever since she did _that _to me, I found her smile the ugliest in the world.

"Aw, Natsume!" She slapped my shoulder playfully. Slap my shoulder, I'll slap your face, I wanted to say, but I'm acting, remember? I need my plan to go flawlessly, making sure that she has no suspicions. "You're too kind,"

I just feigned a smile. Then when the press and paparazzi made way, we finally entered the restaurant.

* * *

"Thank you, Natsume," She said while wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"M'kay," I tried my best to sound sincere. She smiled so, I guess it worked. Our dinner went on, simple and normal. I didn't show much affection, while she did the total opposite, but I didn't shoo her away either. Because like I said, I need her to find no suspicions whatsoever.

Once we went out of the restaurant, flashes everywhere greeted us. The interviewers threw the same questions at me, so I decided to answer some of them.

"How did you meet your new girlfriend?" One of them asked. Perfect question.

"Ever since I broke up with _her_," The people became quiet to hear my answer. "I've been wandering around and my gaze fell upon this pretty lil' lady I got right here," So not true, but… I had to lie. For my plan, not for Shouda's welfare.

"This is Sumire Shouda," I faked a smile at her. She didn't seem to notice, since my smiles never seem to be sincere.

"So, Mr. Hyuuga," The same reporter started again, making me look at him. "What was the reason for your break-up with Ms. Mikan Sakura?"

I don't know where to start. But then I heard the _witch_ beside me fake a cough.

"Excuse me, if you don't mind," She interrupted. But I let her answer for me, because honestly, I don't know how to answer. "Natsume and I have been at it for quite awhile," Okay, maybe I shouldn't have let her answer. What if Mikan will see this? She'll never forgive me! God, you idiot, Shouda!

"The break-up wasn't recently, it was eight months ago, but it was kept as a secret." You're lying! It was two months ago. I could never forget the day she left me.

I didn't let her say anything anymore. I quickly ended this tiny interview and rushed her to the car. I didn't say a word to her while driving home. Change of plans (I was planning on hiring some dumb dude to make her "cheat" on me), I'm ending this sooner than I thought. I'm going to record another threat from her, report her to my boss, get her fired, and maybe sue her. She's going overboard.

Finally we reached where she lived. I glared at her, telling her to get the hell out of my car, through my eyes. She humbly obeyed me and rushed inside her home. I stayed there for a few minutes, trying to figure things out. But my mind failed to cooperate. So I just started home.

Two days later, Shouda was standing on my doorstep.

"Why are you so angry at me? You won't return any of my calls!" She said, exasperatedly.

"_Why?_" I asked harshly. She looked at me, confused. Sadness was also evident. "Whatever. I'm planning on getting back with Mikan," I said, fishing out my phone (I got a new one), getting its voice recorder ready.

"Ho, ho!" She mocked. I pressed 'Record,' making sure she didn't notice. I hid my smirk. "You think she'll get back with you? After what I said in the interview? She's bound to hear that soon," I noticed that her evil tone returned.

"God, Natsume," She went on. "Do you want me to threaten you some more? What would it take for you to love me? Do I have to—"

"Stop threatening me,"

"As long as Mikan's still in that mind of yours, _never,_"

"Get the hell outta here,"

"Whatever, Natsume," She said, turning on her heels. "Just remember, you're _mine. _No one and nothing can prevent that," She closed my door. I stopped recording. It didn't go as I planned, but I hope that's enough evidence for Boss-sama.

* * *

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" Shouda said, peeking from the door. Then her eyes widened when she saw me. I smirked, satisfied with her reaction. I'm leaning on the wall, arms crossed, in Boss' office, and I just exposed that witch Shouda. I bet she's getting fired.

"Come in here," Boss-sama said sternly. She followed nervously. She sat down across Boss, her eyes watching me the whole time.

"I didn't ask you to sit down," She stood up immediately, head down and cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "You're fired," She shot her head up. My smirked widened. I am really enjoying what I'm seeing now.

"W-what?" She said, softly.

"Ms. Shouda, you heard me right. Now I want you to gather all your belongings and exit the building quietly, and please avoid coming back to this place," She tried asking why. But Boss-sama didn't let her talk.

"Look," He said, impatiently. "What you did was _unacceptable_. Threatening a co-worker? And one who has a much higher position than you? The _lowest_ I have ever seen," He spatted out. She hung her head low again. "Please, Ms. Shouda, you're replacement will be arriving soon," She nodded, then went out the door. She didn't even glance my way. I was _so_ happy.

"Mr. Hyuuga," His regular tone returning. "I don't know how you survived,"

"All part of the plan, all part of the plan," I said casually. Then I excused myself and exited his office. I took the elevator and went out on the ground floor. I found Shouda removing her stuff, with much pain and sadness. But I took no pity on her, she deserved it. Then she looked up to me, and to my surprise, she smiled at me. Then I started feeling a little bit guilty.

Maybe I won't sue her after all.

"I guess I lost, huh? More than I imagined," She sounded guilty. "I won't bother you anymore. Bye," She took the last of her belongings and walked out of the building.

It was finally over.

I closed my eyes and sighed in relief, then opened them just in time to see Shouda's car leave the parking area. Then I went back to my office, feeling a hundred times lighter.

But, now, how am I going to tell the press? I shook my head. I did not think of that one.

(End of Chapter)

* * *

YEY! :)) I promise, next chapter will be about Natsume and Mikan's "We shall meet again," :))) hahaha.

Airport.

Mikan.

Natsume.

Tsubasa.

Hawaii.

Hawaiian pizza.

Dun-dun-dun-DON! :))

NEXT!

Thanks to all those reviewed my story! I was too busy to reply... SORRY. Really, I feel guilty for not replying. :)) But, care to review again? :)) PLEASE! I wanna hear you out!

Oh, and school's 2 days away, so forgive me if I won't be able to update as soon as before. But I'll try my best! Even if that means to do my assignments first thing I get home. :| But I love my story. :)) And, I love you guys! So please, bear with me! :))

THANKS! :))


	10. NOTICE: This is Not a Chapter

NOTICE (A super important one... For me)

* * *

.Gosh.

My laptop's charger like… exploded.

So I won't be able to update for quite awhile…

I apologize, and I feel terrible. For my story, not for the charger. Ha, ha.

Who cares about the charger? It'll be fixed… soon. I hope.

Darn, and I already got the next chapter started.

Too bad.

But I shall return!

So PLEASE… Just wait and wait… And wait, and wait, and wait…

ARGGH!

Guys, please don't get mad. I am just as disappointed as you guys are.

Oh, and btw, I'm using my sister's laptop, so I'll be having a hard time updating.

* * *

Oh, and I would like to take this opportunity to tell you guys about my first day of school.

1. I think I'm in-love with my old crush again. Like, the moment I saw him… BOOM! My heart went *doki doki* Ha, ha. And I tensed up, so yeah. He is so WOW! For me. Oh, and his bestfriend isn't so bad, either. DEFINITELY! :)) Not bad at all! :))

2. There's this new girl that's not really new… She was an old student then she transferred then she transferred back. She looks pretty in her photos in Facebook, but when I saw her in real life, I was like, WHAT THE HELL? Really, pictures can be deceiving. (But she's a really good friend of mine, now. I'm voting for her to be the President of the Student Council!)

3. I hate studying. (PACEs to be exact) Ha, ha.

4. Summer crushs are *poof* gone. Goodbye, ******. YES! SUPER BUH-BYE! :))))

5. I'd like to say this, but some of my crazy friends might read this. So, nevermind! It's about, secret! :))

* * *

I'll be back before you can say some funny Filipino word. (Maybe not; just a figure of speech, I don't really mean it) :)))

Oh, and please pray for this. :)) Thanks ya'll. GOD BLESS YOU GUYS! :))


	11. Chapter 10: Who Knew?

Yey! I just finished writing Chapter 10 now. As in, NOW. :)) I decided to make the story longer. No reason, I just felt like it. :)) Okay, so this chappy is quite weird, and not an OUCH chapter at all. :)) Sorry to disappoint all of you guys. :)

* * *

The day has come for me to ride an airplane to Hawaii, convince Boss-sama's old partner to come back, and if he agrees, then the next thing I'll see from Boss is a raise. I smirked at that thought. But then I frowned. Why is the service in airports so damn slow? I am currently standing in line, waiting for my ticket to be checked or something. But, shouldn't I get the privilege to cut in line, since I'm a "celebrity" or something?

I see some girls staring at me. I guess that's all I get.

"This is stupid," I say to myself. So I let my eyes trail around, I was bored to my bones. Then I froze at who I saw. She was radiant, she was beautiful, she was…

"Mikan," I said, out of breath. And without second thought, I left my bags at where I was lining up, I heard some people complain, but who cares? I needed to get to Mikan first. But, why is Mikan in the airport? Who is she with?

As if God heard my questions, she stood up, gathered her bags, walked up to this guy, and kissed him on the cheeks. I stopped moving. God has punished me.

I replaced her, she replaced _me_.

I laughed bitterly. "This sucks," I wanted to punch the guy, strangle him to death, but what right do I have? So I just turned around, hung my head low, and walked back to where I was lined up. My bags moved forward a little bit, so that means I've been walking and talking to myself for quite some time. I heard the people behind me shout at me. But a death glare was all it took for them to shut the hell up.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was sitting down on a first class seat, staring out the window. I had the headphones on, but I don't remember putting them on. I don't remember anything. Everything was all a blur ever since I saw Mikan with _him_.

"The replacement of me," I sighed. I wonder where Mikan is now. Is she going on a vacation with her new boyfriend? We never went on a vacation.

"What would you like to eat, sir?" I looked at the stewardess. Then I picked up the menu, while she waited patiently for me to say something.

"Give me anything you've got," I said. I have no idea what to eat anyways.

"Alright. What about coffee, sir?" She asked again.

"No, I'll just have some water," She gave me my food, poured some water into my cup, and went to the passenger behind me. At least she wasn't affected by my tone of voice.

The flight went on smoothly, except for that short turbulence that shook me awake at the middle of my sleep.

* * *

I drove around Hawaii, since I decided to rent a car. The place was amazing. Everyone was wearing those red floral shirts and white khaki shorts. And here I was, in a dark blue plain t-shirt, and black pants. For sure, I'll be the one standing out. But who cares? I look twice as good as these shirtless jerks with surfboards in their hands.

Then I came across this fancy looking hotel.

"The Falls," I said out loud. It was quite exquisite. It had tiny waterfalls cascading in front of the orange hotel. It looked very…jungle-ish. Again, that's not a word, but you get the point, don't you?

So, I checked it out. The lobby was still jungle-ish. The corners of the walls had bamboo sticks and small banana trees, the walls were painted to look like nature, and the front desk was made out of reddish wood. Even the front desk guy looked like a monkey.

"Hello, sir! Welcome to 'The Falls!'" He said, enthusiastically. He even had funny hand gestures. This amused me a bit.

"Uh, yeah. I would like to check in," I said, feeling weird that I can't level up to his energy.

"Alright, sir! What kind of room would you like to stay in?"

"The best room you can offer,"

"Then jungle penthouse it is, sir! Please let Chasty help you with your bags! Thank you sir, for picking 'The Falls!' Enjoy your stay!" He said energetically while handing me my card-key.

"Wait, Chasty?" I asked, confused. Who the hell is Chasty?

"Sir, please. Let me carry your bags!" An energetic voice spoke behind me. I turned around to see a very funny looking man.

"Oh. Hi Chasty," I said awkwardly. He smiled the biggest smile then took my bags. We took the elevator and to my surprise, Chasty was humming to the elevator music. Then after, what seemed like a hundred floors, we reached the 'jungle penthouse' floor. While walking, Chasty was literally _skipping _to my room. I stared at him incredulously. What is he, gay? I shook my head in embarrassment. People here really do love their jobs.

Now I know why people like going to Hawaii.

"Here's your room, sir!" He said, while encouraging me to open the door. So the moment the door swung open, Chasty squealed with excitement. I would have done that myself. The room is absolutely…

"Awesome," I said, taking in the sight of the room. The room had a huge view of Hawaii, particularly the beach. The room was huge! The first thing I saw was the living room, and all I could think of is: jungle. (A/N: Guys, just picture whatever you want. I'm too lazy to describe. )

The bedroom part was very oceanic. Blue was the most dominant color. Oh, and there was a water bed!

"I know! The water bed's my favorite part, too!"

"Chasty? You're still here?" I asked. Not that I mind, but, aren't employees supposed to respect the guest's privacy?

"Oh, I apologize, sir! But I was really curious! Besides, Jerome hasn't paged me yet!"

"Jerome? The front desk guy?"

"Yes, sir!" He said, then saluted. I found that weird.

"OK," Was all I could say to him. "Chasty, I'm quite tired. Could you excuse me?" I said, hoping he would get the message.

"Certainly, sir. Enjoy your stay," He whispered, as if I was already asleep. He quietly went out of the door. I sighed in relief. Everything was quiet now. Then I remembered.

"Mikan," I said aloud. I wonder what happened to her. Then the telephone rang. Who could it be? But I picked up anyways.

"Hello? Hyuuga Natsume speaking," I said, formally. After all, I didn't know who was calling me.

"_Hyuuga_," An icy voice spoke on the other line.

"Imai? What's with the call? How'd you know I was staying here?" I was curious. I didn't tell her anything.

"_You're underestimating my skills, Hyuuga. Now listen up. Mikan's there, too._"

(End of Chapter)

* * *

YEY! Cliffhanger! :)) So, he finally found out, yeah? Stay tuned!

Thanks to all those who reviewed! And to all those who had pity on my poor charger. :)) Oh, and it's still not fixed. I just used my sister's laptop to update. Ha, ha. :)) She got PISSED. :))

Care to review again? :))


	12. Chapter 11: The Falls, and Chasty

HOKAY! :)) Chapter 11 is SO upp! :)) I'm sorry it took quite long. :)) some complications happened. :) Like, school. :)) and BOYS. just kidding. :))

So, whatcha waiting for? READ! :))

* * *

MIKAN'S POV

"Tsubasa! Hurry up!" I shouted from inside the cab. Yes, guys. This is the day we're getting out of the country. Oh, and the first time to ride an airplane going out of Japan, too! I'm _so_ excited!

"Tsubasa! We're gonna be late!" I shouted so more. Then finally I saw him rushing out of the apartment building.

"I would have been down _sooner_ if you helped me with _our_ bags!" He shouted back. I could tell the taxi driver was pissed with all the shouting. Who cares? It's my day, and no one's going to ruin it!

"You're the _gentleman,_" I said, enough for him to hear. And I bet he did, since he rolled his eyes.

"But I'm not you butler," He pointed out. I groaned as I got out of the cab to help him put our bags in the trunk. But he stopped me.

"I got this," He said with a smile. I'm confused, wasn't he complaining about me not helping? "After all, I'm the gentleman,"

"I could be the gentleman, too. You know," I said, insisting that I should help.

"Yeah, and gentlemen have long, polished nails, wears high heels, and a sundress," He said, rolling his eyes.

"I hate you," I said, turning my back on him, and going back inside the cab.

* * *

"Tsubasa, we're here!" I shouted, completely forgetting about the incident earlier this morning.

"Hm, I wonder what you're going to say when we reach Hawaii. 'Look, a pineapple!'" He said, mimicking my voice.

"Sheesh, what's your problem?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

"Nothing!" He gave a quick kiss on my cheek then went out of the taxi. I stayed inside, feeling confused again.

"Lady, you _do_ know that you need to pay, right?" The taxi man interrupted politely.

"Oh, yes! Of course, of course," I said, reaching into my purse to pay the poor driver. I hurriedly got out because of embarrassment.

"Tsubasa, we almost forgot to pay the driver," I told him as he was unloading our bags.

"Yeah, and you could've given him an extra tip or something,"

"Why?"

"Because he had to listen to your whining and shouting throughout the whole ride," He replied, teasing me.

"I hate you again," Then I went for the airport doors.

"Mikan? What about the bags? Aren't you gonna roll yours? Mikan? Mi-mikan!" I heard him shouting from outside. I smirked to myself.

* * *

"You are Mikan Sakura, yes?" The woman checking our tickets asked me.

"Yes, yes I am," I replied with a smile.

"And Tsubasa Andou?"

"Oh," I pointed at Tsubasa. "He's the guy struggling with the bags over there,"

"Ha, ha. Alright, here are your tickets. Thank you," She bowed.

"Thank you as well," I smiled then walked away. Business class, huh? Oh, well. Better than Economy, right?

I saw Tsubasa still busy with the bags, so I grabbed mine and said,

"I have our tickets. Let's eat. I'm hungry!"

He didn't say anything. So we walked together in silence around the airport (going to where the foods are), but I was boiling up inside. I'm supposed to be the one mad at him! And now he's all drama queen on me!

I watched him sit down on one of those vacant seats. He didn't even offer to ask me to sit down.

"Mikan, aren't you gonna sit?" OK, maybe he did. But so what? I sat down, not daring to say a word.

"I'm going to get some grub. Wait here," He said, as he got up and walked over to a sushi stand. I watched him from afar.

How patient he is when I'm silently angry.

Natsume is nothing compared to him, that's what I think. Natsume and I never even went on a vacation, ever since he got that CEO job-thing. He had no time for me, and yet he never wanted to let go of me. I wonder what he does sometimes, when he's finished with his paperwork, and taking a break. Oh, yeah…

He cheats on me, that's what he does.

My eyebrows furrowed at that thought. He had me, but he just_ had_ to keep his eyes wandering.

The fool. I wonder if he's even happy with his new girlfriend now.

All I know is that I am. With my _new _boyfriend.

I don't even know why I'm thinking about Natsume. I shrugged it off then stood up, picked up my bags, and walked up to Tsubasa, who just finished ordering our meal.

"Hey," I said, making him turn around in surprise. I kissed him on the cheeks.

"I'm sorry for acting like however I acted," I told him. He just smiled and put his arm around me.

"That's alright," And as simple as that, everything's back to normal.

"Let's eat, shall we?"

* * *

"Wow, Tsubasa! Look at the clouds!" I half-screamed, jumping up and down on my business class seat.

"Yeah. They're so white," He said, feigning much excitement. I shrugged and continued looking out the window.

"Ma'am, please refrain from jumping on your seat," I heard the stewardess say, but I didn't realize she was talking to me, not until Tsubasa elbowed me lightly.

"What? O—oh! You were talking to me! I'm sorry," I apologized to her. She smiled gratefully then walked away.

"I thought she was talking to a seven-year-old," I whispered to Tsubasa.

"You are a seven-year-old," He whispered back.

"Am not!"

"Are to,"

"Humph! Now if you'll _excuse _me, I'll be ignoring you!" I retorted for one last time, then faced the window once more.

* * *

"Welcome to the Falls, the best hotel in Hawaii!" I heard the front desk guy say. He swayed his hips slightly as he watched us walk through the doors.

Gee, conceited much?

"Uh, yeah. We have reservations," Tsubasa said, retrieving some papers from his hand-carry. He gave it to the funny-looking man, who took it with delight.

"Oh! Mr. Andou and Ms. Sakura! Right this way, Chasty will be most delighted to help you with your bags! Thank you for staying at The Falls, the best hotel in the world!" He praised.

Back it up. Now it's the best in the world.

"Tsubasa, do you really wanna stay here?" I whispered to him. He laughed softly.

"What? This place is terrific! Just wait and see," He told me, giving "Chasty" our bags.

"This way, sir; madam," He called out, pointing to the elevators.

"This place is a jungle," I muttered to myself.

* * *

"I know what I said. I take that back now," I said, gawking at the scene in front of me. The view from up here was amazing! Look down at the busy streets, and you'll think you're in heaven.

"I told you so," Tsubasa smirked. He walked up to the large window and sighed contentedly. I smiled and hugged him from behind. I rested my cheek on his back.

"If you didn't run away, do you think we would have ever met each other?" Tsubasa suddenly queried. My eyes widened, and I tensed up a little bit.

"I think," I replied, loosening my grip. "That we would have met, but in a different place, different time, and for a different reason," He turned around to face me. He was smiling.

"Thank you," I felt like that meant more than thanking me for my answer. But before I could respond, he bent down to kiss me. His lips were one millimeter away from mine when we heard some ruckus coming from the master's bedroom. What a way to spoil the moment.

"I'm sorry sir!" Chasty was kneeling on the floor, face down and hands clasped together. I gasped.

"I didn't know we had a water bed,"

"Well, now we don't. And I don't think we'll even have a mattress," Tsubasa replied.

Yes, the water bed… bursted. The water was all over the place.

"I didn't know what had happened! The next thing I knew, I was kneeling down in front of you, sir!" Chasty cried out. Tsubasa sighed. He walked over to Chasty, and pulled him up.

"That's fine. Just do something about this, please?"

"Of course, of course! We'll have you transferred to a _much _better suite," He said.

"What kind of suite?" Tsubasa questioned, readying our leave.

"The _jungle penthouse suite,_" Then he proceeded to walk us to our new suite, leaving the mess he made.

* * *

"Holy sh—"

"Tsubasa, save the cursing for later," I interrupted him. But I would have said the same thing, if he hadn't beaten me to it.

If I thought the other room was amazing, well now I think this is…

"Dope," I heard Tsubasa say. Yes, I agree. I think this place is _dope_. Very, very good dope.

"I'm kinda glad that that Chasty guy broke our water bed," I joked.

"One hell of a gift from God," He complimented once more.

* * *

"Tsubasa, I'm hungry!" I called out from the bathroom.

"What? You want to eat? You're in the freaking bath tub!" He shouted back.

"Freaking _large _bath tub, you mean!" I corrected him.

"Fine, what do you want to eat?"

"How about pizza?"

"Oh, yeah!"

Then my phone, which was right beside the tub, started ringing. I quickly dried my hands and picked up.

"Hello?"

"_Idiot. How's Hawaii?_"

"Hotaru, I'm glad you called! I have this really funny sto—"

"_Don't you want to hear what I need to say first? After all, international calls aren't cheap,_" She interrupted.

"Of course, of course!"

"_It's about Hyuuga,"_

"Oh, then nevermind," I wanted to know, but I was too scared to know.

"_It's not about his girlfriend. They broke up,_"

"They did? That was fast. Oh well," I said, trying to sound indifferent, but honestly, I felt happy. I tried to ignore the feeling, though.

"_You still don't want to hear what I found out?_"

"Nah, tell me when I get back instead. He can wait," I said, examining my nails. Boy, I need a manicure.

"_Then you might find out on your own. Alright, take care. See you soon," _Then she hung up.

What did you mean by that, Hotaru?

This better be good.

(End of Chapter)

* * *

I apologize for not putting so much effort into this. :)) SORRY! :))

But please, review? :))

Post up some ideas.

GIVE ME INSPIRATION! :))


	13. Chapter 12: Of All Places, Why Here?

Hey guys! :)) It's me again! :)) Chapter 12! Yehey! This story's almost done (I think)! :) I'm just writing whatever I can, and I'm just trying to connect everything together. :))

But I do know what's going to happen in the end, and I'm guessing you guys know, too.

HOW that's going to happen is what you guys don't know. But I do. :))

Duh, I'm the writer. I should. :))

* * *

NATSUME'S POV

"S-she's here?" I stammered. I usually wouldn't let myself be caught off guard, but I couldn't help it.

No answer from Imai.

"Hello, Imai? Damn, she hung up," I glared at the wall and I balled my fists. I would have punched the wall, but I'm not in my apartment.

Where is she staying? And who is she with? Then I recalled.

_She stood up, gathered her bags, walked up to this guy, and kissed him on the cheeks._

Oh, yeah. With _my _replacement. I guess Shouda isn't the only one who got replaced, after all.

"I need some air," I said as I walked over to the door, grabbing my keys on the way, on proceeding to go out.

Just as I stepped out of the elevator, my phone started ringing again.

"Hello?"

"_Hyuuga-san! You've just arrived, yes?_"

"Yes, Boss. I'm on my way to the address you gave me. The address of," I reached in to my pockets and took out a medium-sized paper, where the name and the address of the man was written on. "Narumi. Sir, no last name?" This name sounded familiar, although I couldn't quite place how I know his name.

"_I apologize for not mentioning his full name. He requested for me not to give it to you_," I stopped on my tracks.

"May I ask, why?"

"_Boy, I have no idea. But why not go there tomorrow?_" He offered.

"But this is a business trip. Strictly for business, only…?" I tried making him recall what the definition of "business trip" is.

"_But you just arrived! Go on, have some fun for few hours! Meet some foreign people!_" He encouraged. I have one weird, but generous, boss.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine. But I'll be sure to finish my work tomorrow," I insisted.

"_Good enough for me. Take good care of yourself, son._"

"Thank you, sir. You too," Then I hung up. After all, I'm not the type to linger on once the conversation's finished.

Just then, something called my attention.

A laugh. But not just anyone's laugh.

It was Mikan's laugh.

I turned around in circles like a crazy man, trying to find where the source is coming from. I look like a fool, but I don't mind. None of these aliens know who I am, and took that as an advantage to act out of character.

"_You're underestimating my skills, Hyuuga. Now listen up. Mikan's there, too."_

Imai's voice suddenly rang in my ears. Now I understand. What she said had two meanings:

1. Mikan's in Hawaii and,

2. She's staying at the same hotel as I am.

It was a bad idea to stay here after all. But,

They've got water beds, which is awesome.

I mentally slapped myself. I'm really getting out of character, now.

"Ha, ha!" There it goes again. I searched among the crowd, and finally, I saw her.

With a man.

She had her arm wrapped around in his, and slightly leaning on his figure while walking to the exit. I carefully followed them, but keeping my distance.

I guess I could have _one _day off.

* * *

"Tsubasa, where are we going?" I heard Mikan ask, as they walked along the streets of Hawaii.

So that was his name. What a disgusting name.

"You tell me," Even his voice sounds disgusting. I have no idea why Mikan just _had _to choose a guy like him.

"Let's go to the—" I couldn't hear what she said next, since something pushed me. The next thing I knew, I was sitting on the floor, with some man's calloused hand extended to me.

"Sorry, bro. My board causes lots of accidents," I instinctively accepted his hand and he gave me a boost up. I nodded and searched the sidewalks. No sign of Mikan.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath.

"Aren't you Japanese?" The surfer asked me. I nodded once more.

"Cool," He sounded really amazed. "You could really be a surfer, too. With that body. Don't get me wrong; I'm not gay," He joked. I smirked at him.

"I'm not really the type to surf. I'm just here on a business trip," I replied to him.

"Oh, I see. By the way, I'm Sean," He introduced, extending his hand again.

"Natsume. And actually, I wouldn't mind learning how to surf," I said, shaking his hand. Besides, I needed to enjoy myself, right?

(losing Mikan in crowd + pissed = need of distraction)

"Dude, awesome! Welcome to Hawaii, bro," And in that instant, I made a new friend.

"Hn,"

"So now, first. We need to get you a gear," He said, ushering me to follow.

* * *

"Wow, bro. You clean up good," Sean said, while some girls who were browsing the clothes were giggling over me. I studied myself in the mirror.

I was wearing no shirt, thus exposing my tan torso (maybe that's what those girls are going crazy over), and some red Hawaiian khaki shorts, fit for the beach, and a surfboard in hand.

"Not bad," I complimented myself. That was an understatement, but I didn't want to get big-headed.

"Let's hit the beach, bro. I hear there are some major waves today,"

I smirked. "I'm always up for a challenge,"

"For Japanese, bro, you speak very good English. Just saying," He said, as we walked out of that clothes store. I figured we're walking to the beach, since he doesn't seem like he's got a car, and I forgot to bring mine (rent-a-car).

"Like I said, I'm a business man. I need to," I replied casually.

"Oh yeah? In what position are you in?" He asked. I hesitated to answer, since I don't know this man's background and he might be like, a psycho.

"CEO of Doo Peas Co., Japan," I told the truth anyways.

"No shit, huh? Well, to me. You're just Natsume, a soon-to-be surfer," He replied, giving me a sense of relief.

Or maybe he doesn't believe me. Like I care, though.

* * *

"Damn," Was the first word that came out of my mouth when I saw the beach.

"Bro, you didn't say it right. It's _damn_," He corrected me. I just ignored that, and continued staring at the beach.

"What're we waiting for? Let's hit the waves," He said, charging for the waters. I followed him shortly, and watched him surf a wave. I stuffed my board into the sand, and studied intently on how he balanced on the board.

After a little while, he came over to me. His blonde hair was slightly wet (Sean never fell off his board).

"C'mon, bro. The waves are waiting," He smiled, encouraging me to try.

* * *

"OK. See that wave? Swim to it, and when it comes, quickly stand up on your board, and try to balance yourself. Alright, bro. Go!" He said, as I followed his instructions. He didn't need to explain, since I watched very closely.

As soon as the wave came, I got on my feet. And fortunately, I succeeded on my first try.

"Yeah! You're surfing like a pro, dude!" Sean shouted from afar. I didn't reply, I just smirked and tried doing some small tricks, which I successfully did.

After the wave died, I swam back to Sean. He just stared at me in awe.

"What?" I asked him. His expression changed from amazed, to suspicious.

"Are you sure that it's your first time to ride a wave?"

"Yeah. So?"

He smiled and waved his hands up in victory, as if he's the one who did something amazing.

"You totally nailed it! Right on the target!" He opened his right hand, signaling me to give him a high-five. I did. And he praised me once more.

"Yeah! We should drink and celebrate!"

"There's a bar at the hotel I'm staying in," I offered a suggestion.

"Great! We'll go there then, bro."

"We need to change, first,"

"Right,"

* * *

"You, you totally nailed it," He said for the nth time, half drunk. I just sipped some wine out of my glass. I was still a little bit more sober than he is. He drank his beer in one shot. I guess he won't be so healthy in the future.

"Yeah," After saying that, I heard his phone ring.

"Bro, can you answer that? I don't think she'll be too happy if I do," He said, lying his head on the bar counter. I sighed, but nevertheless, I picked up.

"Hel—"

"_Sean! Where the hell are you? Don't tell me you're drunk again. Why aren't you saying anything—"_

"This isn't Sean. I'm his friend, and yes. He _is _drunk,"

"_Damn it. Sorry for throwing tantrums on you. Where is he?_" She calmed down a bit.

"We're here, in the bar of 'The Falls,' and he's out cold. I think,"

"_Thanks. I'll be there soon,_" She said, then hung up.

Not long after, a woman wearing summer shorts and a loose white t-shirt walked up to us. She shook Sean violently, so I assumed she was the one I was talking to on the phone.

"Sean, you idiot!" She insulted. Sean didn't budge. Then she turned to me, still shaking Sean. She gasped, probably because she that I was devilishly handsome.

"H-hey," She said, stumbling on her words. She looked embarrassed as she stopped shaking Sean and stared down at the floor. I picked up my wine glass and sipped. I looked at her in a confused manner.

"Ma'am, what's wrong?" I said, trying to ease her up.

"N-nothing," She said, trying to carry Sean. I stood from the bar seat and tried to help her, but she wouldn't let me.

"It's fine. I can manage," She reassured me. I put my hands up in defeat, and let them walk away.

Maybe I was right about the devilishly handsome part.

"See you soo-o-on, bro Natsu—OUCH!" I heard Sean say. I assumed the woman hit him on the head or something.

So now I am all alone, in this bar, sipping my wine.

I called for the bartender, who came up to me in a flash.

"Bartender, give me a martini," I drank it all up.

"Another one,"

* * *

NORMAL POV 

"Hit me," Natsume said to the bartender, who nonchalantly gave his nth martini.

After all, it's his job to serve whatever his costumers like, whether they're going overboard or not.

Natsume chugged it all down his throat in one swift motion. His eyes were droopy and he couldn't see straight.

"You look like a girl," Natsume bluntly said, trying to balance himself on the seat. The bartender just sighed, and shrugged off the insult.

"Another shot, sir?" He offered instead.

"Oh, oh! Please!" Natsume pleaded. His eyes were wide and it shined as if he was a kid who's asking his dad if he could buy a toy truck.

The bartender smirked as he saw Natsume stare in awe as he made another martini glass. He plopped an olive in the glass.

"Gimme, gimme!" Natsume's hands reached out for it, but the bartender decided to mess a bit.

As revenge for calling him a girl.

"Want this?" He asked, holding up the glass. Natsume's head shook vigorously.

"Yes! Ye—"

"Natsume?" They both turned to see a woman in her mid-twenties and who looked stunningly beautiful. Even the bartender was smitten.

The bartender then stared at the drunken man. He looked like he found something so precious, something he had lost. Then his gaze turned to the woman standing in front of the bar entrance. She looked so fragile; her eyes reflected pain and sadness. He put all the pieces of information together. Once realizing the situation in front of him, the bartender rolled his eyes.

"_Oh boy, another drama scene,_" He said as he went over to wipe his martini glasses.

"Meekan…?" Natsume called out. He ran to her and tried to hug her, but she pushed him away.

"You're drunk," She said, removing Natsume's grip on her shoulders.

"I missed you. Sooo much. Ha, ha," He laughed out. "Come back to me. I love yooouu,"

Mikan's eyes widened at what he said, then she turned away. "You're just drunk, that's why you said that," She said quietly.

"N-no! I love you, Mikan. You don't know how much I've suffered without you," He tried convincing her.

"Go back to your room,"

"Come home with me," He said. That's when he realized that, even if his mind his spinning, that he could give up his position in the company and stay with her.

"But it's too late for that now, huh?" He asked aloud, making Mikan confused.

"Just go to your room. You need some sleep," She said, walking away. She had kept herself composed the whole time she talked to him, but the moment she turned around, tears ran down her cheeks and she couldn't help but sob.

It was one hell of a coincidence to find him here, in Hawaii, and in the same hotel.

He said he loved her. Was that for real? Mikan wondered. She couldn't help but cry more as she remembered how happy they were together.

"_Were,_" She said to herself as she walked up the stairs. She didn't want to use the elevators, due to her crying. She figured no one would take the stairs, since everyone thinks that elevators are much more efficient.

Of course they are, but not in her situation.

"_You don't know how much I've suffered without you,_" His voice replayed in her head, making more tears spill out of her eyes. He suffered? How?

She thought that leaving him would be the best way to make him happy. After all, he didn't call her back after she broke up with him.

Then she remembered the news she saw the other day. How easy Natsume recovered.

"Lies, all he said, lies!" She shouted as she banged her fists on the metal rails. Her hand throbbed in pain, but she ignored it.

* * *

"Mikan, don't go…" Natsume tried to call her out, but he didn't have the willpower to do so.

He stared at the direction where Mikan left. His eyes felt watery. He tried rubbing his eyes, which made it more watery.

"_I can't believe I'm crying for real,_" Natsume thought. Why couldn't Mikan believe him? He kneeled on the ground, hands covering his face.

The bartender watched him from afar. The only thing left was the rain falling, complimenting his mood.

Too bad they were inside the hotel.

"Argh!" Natsume shouted as he banged his fist on the carpeted floor.

"Mikan, I love you," Then he blacked out.

The bartender gave out a stressed sigh, and picked up the service phone.

"Hello? Yeah, I'm calling from the bar? We've got a drunken man in front of the entrance? Yeah. I'll hold," The bartender said on the phone.

* * *

YES! They finally met! :)) Aww, it seems like they're both heart-broken.

At least Natsume made a new friend. "Bro" Sean. :)

Tell me whatcha think, guys. :)

REVIEW PLEASE!

Thanks a biggie. :))


	14. Chapter 13: Still In Love With You

This chapter's quite short. :) Although I just HAD to update. :)) My friends (specifically KANDI) kept on bugging to "finish your story." So here I am, TRYING to finish my story. :)) OKAY, Kandi? :))

READ! READ! READ!

* * *

MIKAN'S POV

"Mikan, what's wrong? You look pale," Tsubasa told me as I stepped inside our suite.

"Oh, nothing. I just used the stairs, that's all,"

"You sure?" He asked as he went near me and held my face in his hand. "Because you look like you've been cryi—"

"I said it was nothing!" I shouted in his face, as I slapped his hand away. Then I realized what I did.

"I…" My voiced trailed on as I stared at his hurt blue eyes. Then I looked away. "…sorry,"

He dropped his hand and walked away. I never moved from where I was standing.

I tear fell from my (slightly) red eyes. I cursed myself.

Why must I hurt those who love me, and hurt myself because of who I love?

Who I love. Natsume.

I still love Natsume?

"Tsubasa?" I called out, as I went further into the room. I spotted him sitting on the couch (watching TV); he instinctively looked over at me, eyes still filled with sadness. I took a deep breath.

"We need to talk," He sighed as he turned his focus back to the TV.

"We can talk tomorrow morning. Let's just call it a day and go to bed," He said as he stood up, walked passed by me and into the bedroom.

I felt hurt and ashamed. I'm a terrible person.

* * *

NATSUME'S POV

I knew where I was, but what I don't know is how the hell got here.

"Argh," I groaned as I tried to sit up. I looked around. At least Imai isn't here to point out what I did wrong this time.

Because I already knew.

I was more than happy to see her. Even with everything blurry in my sight, I managed to see her clearly.

Then why wasn't she happy to see me? Her eyes, filled with hurt and sadness.

I told her that I love her. Why couldn't she believe me? Because I was drunk? Because she thought I cheated on her?

I rubbed my temples. This hangover wasn't really helping me. So I stood up, grabbed one of my luggage bags and searched for some Aspirin. Then I took it in.

I went back to bed and waited for the pain reliever to kick in. I sighed as I stared at the ceiling.

I'll win her back someday.

Because we were meant for each other.

As cheesy and out-of-character as that sounds, it's true.

She was meant for me.

And I was meant for her.

* * *

MIKAN'S POV

Morning came, and I was determined to let this out. After all, I spent almost half the night thinking.

I bet I've got dark circles under my eyes.

"Tsubasa, I—"

"How about some waffles?" He asked as he looked at the room service menu.

"What? I'm fine. But—"

"I wonder how much the ser…"

"Tsubasa,"

"…vice charge is? I'm mean it's im…"

"Tsubasa,"

"…possible to be free, you know—"

"Tsubasa!"

"Well, it is impossible," He says very softly, almost murmuring to himself.

"Look," I said, trying to vent out my irritation. "I'm not breaking up with you,"

"You're not? But you said…" He trailed on.

"That doesn't mean that I'm breaking up with you," I pointed out.

"Yeah..? Because when every person in a relationship says that they mean—"

Wow. He's too distracted; he doesn't even realize that he sounds like a girl.

"I know what they mean, OK? But I'm not breaking up with you," I stated.

"OK, OK. Then what do you want to talk about?" He asked me, slightly afraid of what I'm going to say.

Actually, I am too.

I took a deep breath.

"I'm in-love with someone else,"

* * *

NATSUME'S POV

"Wow. Who knew houses up here existed?" The cab driver asked to no one in particular.

"Hn," That's all I said, but I was just as amazed as he was. "Here's the money. Thanks,"

I went out of the cab, and walked up to the _huge _gate. I pressed the door bell.

"_Who's there?_" The speaker suddenly said. I tensed up in surprise, but recovered after a few seconds.

"Uh—" Then I heard some muffled noises.

"_Natsume Hyuuga!_"

Shit, I know that voice. How could I forget? I thought, as I saw a man with blonde hair running towards the gate. My eyes widened.

Blonde hair. Purple eyes.

"Damn," I cursed as he opened his gate.

"Natsume! Long time no see!" He shouted in my ear as he hugged me. I stiffened; eyes still wide.

It's Narumi-sensei.

The detested by all except Mikan, gay teacher.

Narumi-sensei let go of me and pulled me inside his Hawaiian mansion.

I was too shocked to do anything about it. I haven't recovered yet.

I wonder where he got all the money to get a house this big.

Or how he even became my boss' business partner.

Gah, I hate surprises.

"So, Natsume Hyuuga," Narumi called me by my full name, as if he missed saying it. "How are you?"

"Fine," I replied, as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. He just sat there, as if my answer fulfilled his dreams. Silence followed, but I knew he wanted to say more.

"Thank you," He told one of his grandma-maids as she brought some condiments to us. "Drink, Natsume," He offered as he held out a cup of tea.

"Hn," I took the tea gratefully and I took a sip.

It tasted gay.

"Natsume," He called out, as I put the tea down. "How's Mikan?" He smiled, as he took another sip of tea.

Oh, He didn't know about our break-up.

"Fine," I repeated. "With her new boyfriend," Narumi gasped as he dropped his cup. It shattered into pieces. The maids rushed to pick up the broken glass (One had a crush on me; she was staring at me while she picked up a glass, resulting to a cut on her right palm).

But Narumi-sensei didn't give a damn.

"W-what? She has a new boyfriend?"

Yeah, old geezer. Get over it.

"I won't lie," I told him as I looked him straight in the eyes. He looked broken, as he was the one who got dumped.

"Do you still love her?" He asked me, still in disbelief.

Like I said, I won't lie.

"Yes," I answered honestly as I looked away.

"Do you think she still loves you?" He asked me again.

I recalled yesterday night. How she rejected my drunken figure.

"No, I don't think so,"

* * *

MIKAN'S POV

"I still love him," I confessed to Tsubasa. After explaining everything that happened (A/N: You guys already know what happened between Natsume and Mikan), he stayed silent. I failed to catch a glimpse of his emotions, since he never looked at me.

"Then what am I here for?" He asked softly.

"You're here," I paused to make him look at me. "To help me forget about him,"

He just stared at me. Tears began to well up in my eyes.

"Have you ever experienced falling in-love with someone, believing that he was the perfect one for you, and ending up hurt? I have, Tsubasa. And it was a terrible experience. You don—"

"I _want _to help you forget him. I'll try. Remember my promise? I will never leave you,"

I smiled at his very determined answer. I suddenly felt very light.

"Thank you,"

"Uh, Mikan?"

"Yes?" I answered, wondering what it is about this time.

"You shared your secret. I think it's about time I shared mine,"

My heart pumped in excitement as I found that Tsubasa finally trusts me.

"Go on,"

"I…" He looked away. "…wanna share my past to you,"

(End of Chapter)

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! :)) BWAHAHAHA! My other friend, PEN-PEN, keeps complaining about that. :)) LIVE WITH IT! :)

Care to review? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE?

*big puppy-dog eyes*

NEXT CHAPTER: TSUBASA'S PAST


	15. NOTICE: This is Not a Chapter 2

NOT A CHAPTER (AGAIN):

Hey guys! I haven't updated my stories for quite awhile! I'm so sorry about that.

I have just been SO busy with everything:

**1.** National Student's Convention is a month away. Now people, this a very important event for my school (particularly the H.S. department). We sing, we do arts, we do needle and thread, we compose songs, we do sports (and sports alike), we save lost souls, we travel, etc. It's a competition and all the delegates want to come home with gold medals.

**2.** STUDIES. I'm off to college in a few months, so I want to make my grades look pretty. I need to work hard and learn how to prioritize. Writing stories for fun is less important than college, right? But the course that I am taking up involves writing. Just saying.

**3.** I fell in-love. He's amazing. He walks me home every day and we go out almost every Saturday. He's smart, cute as a hamster (he's half Chinese), musically-inclined (I guess), he plays basketball, he does drill (with a rifle; google it if you can't understand me), he chooses me over his friends, and he's like my best friend. BTW, he's the "Natsume" in **Months to Remember. **And things are going great again. Even better than last year.

**4.** I'm always with him, resulting to less time for my stories. We're inseperable. :)

**5.** My laptop charger's broken, again! Actually, it's been that way for like two months, since I stopped updating. :) SORRY! I got lazy to rewrite because the chapters that I started were inside my laptop. So I've been using my sister's laptop. She gets mad sometimes, but that doesn't stop me!

* * *

Phew! I've got others, but these are the major ones. I really hope I could update my story soon. Please pray for this. My heart is crying out to you. But time and priorities come in the way.

I'm so sorry.

Although, I started with Tsubasa's Past (again). And I know what's gonna happen. And how the stories gonna end. I think you guys would like it. I mean, I like it. :))

So, yeah. Review? I MISS YOU GUYS! Tell me what to do. Also give ideas about the story.

No negative comments, please.

(End of NOT A CHAPTER)


	16. Chapter 14: Tsubasa's Past

**(: .LA. :)**

HEY GUYS! I'm back! :)) Super sorry for the EXTREMELY LATE update! I just got so caught up with things, and this just slipped out of my mind.

But I have this long chapter, just waiting to be read by lovely readers!

Please continue to support this story. It means a lot to me. :)) And I spent over four hours writing this chapter. It's 2:30 AM in the morning.

DUSTIN will vaporize me when he finds out.

(Dustin, if you're reading this... Sorry, but I love to write. YOU CANNOT PUNISH ME FOR THIS. I'll kick you if you do. Teehee.)

* * *

TSUBASA'S POV

"Now," I said, while rubbing my sweaty palms together. "I've never done this before. Not even Tono knows this. But you're different. You _need _to know this."

"Go on," Mikan said encouragingly. I guess she really wants to know.

I took a very deep breath.

"It all went down like this. I was a runaway teenager, who came from _quite _a fortunate family, if you know what I mean. My mother passed away when I was eleven years old. She died of breast cancer. She fought for three years, but I guess it was her time to go."

.

"_Momma! Momma! Wake up! I know you're not dead! Wake up!" I cried as I squeezed her hand._

_She can't be dead. She just can't be._

_Her eyes never twitched. Her lips never shivered. Her hands never moved._

_Her heart beat… gone._

"_Momma..? You promised that you'd be there for me, remember..?" I whispered in her ear. "Momma, Christmas is coming soon. I love the way you make my hot chocolate. Mo—"_

"_Tsubasa, let's go." My father tried pulling me away, but I wouldn't budge._

"—_mma, I wanna decorate the Christmas tree with you. Then we'll play un—"_

"_Tsubasa,"_

"—_der it, and beside it, and—"_

"_I SAID LET'S GO!" He shouted. I faced my father. I stared at his feet._

"_Why am I the only one who's crying now, huh?" I shouted back. "She is my mother! Don't you want her back just as much as I do?" My voice cracked, but I was too furious to care._

"_Let's go," He said softly. I looked at him, and my anger vanished._

_I took one more chance to look at my mother. Then I silently walked out the door._

"_I love you, Mommy."_

.

"You could see how broken-hearted he was," I told her. Mikan was already close to tears. Her eyes quivered, and her lips trembled. I sighed. "I understood his pain. She was his only love, after all. Or so I thought."

"What..?" Mikan asked me. I sighed again.

"He tried his best to forget about her. I hated his guts. I always did, as he hated mine." I told her before continuing on with my story.

"Six years later, my father decided to remarry…"

.

"_You show some respect. She will soon be a member of this family," My father told me, as he gripped me tight on my shoulders. I was in pain, but I didn't care._

"_She will never be a part of our family! NEVER!" I shouted in his face. He slapped me in return. "How could you replace my mother?"_

"_I could never replace your mother,"_

"_Then why bring a random stranger here, who's young enough to pass as my sister, to be your wife..?" I questioned him._

"_You don't understand,"_

"_No, Father. YOU don't understand. And you probably never will," I struggled out of his grip and walked away from him._

.

"But my father got married to that woman anyways, even without my approval. He never cared, though."

"How old was she..?" Mikan questioned.

"I don't know, and I don't really care,"

"So, is that the end of your story?"

"Nope, there's more. Remember me saying something about us – me and that woman – having a tiny age gap..?" She nodded. "Well, apparently, she thought the same way."

"Oh..?" Mikan reassured.

.

"_Tsubasa," That woman called out flirtatiously._

"_Stay the hell away from me."_

"_Wha-? Why? I just want to talk to you. Come here," She went closer._

"_I said stay the hell away from me!" I pushed her away. She fell to the ground. And as if on cue, my father entered the room, just in time for him to see me push her._

"_You ungrateful child!" He went over to me and slapped me. Hard._

"_No! Don't hurt him. He's just a boy," That woman stopped my father from hurting me more._

"_See? She loves you! Treat her well." He walked out. His wife strictly followed, but not before winking at me._

"_Don't you see, father?" I hung my head low. He'll never know._

.

"He never really paid attention to what she was doing at home." I told Mikan as I looked around the room. I noticed some cobwebs dangling around the corners of the wall.

Note to self: Tell manager to do some general cleaning around here.

"Or what she was doing to you," Mikan rephrased. I looked at her and smiled. She seems genuinely interested in what I have to say.

Damn, I love this woman.

"But then," I start. My heart starts to ache as I remember the worst day of my life. "He caught her in the act… No. He caught _me _in the act."

.

_I was sitting on the couch in the family room – or as I like to call it, the TV room – minding my own business (like I usually do), when someone topples over me, making me lie flat on the couch._

"_Get the hell off of me!" I shouted at the retard. I realize that this person is my father's toy._

"_Tsubasa, why can't you see?" She whispers in my ear, I assume seductively. FAIL. "I'm attracted to you."_

_I DO NOT CARE._

"_But goddamn it, woman. You're breaking my back!" I retort. She slowly gets off of me. I give out a sigh of relief. But then she tackles me again._

"_Please, Tsubasa. Your father will never know," She tries to tempt, failing again. "It'll be our little secret."_

_I topple over her. "I hate you, and I will never accept you –" I couldn't finish because the door cracks open, revealing my father… and his murderous aura._

"_Get off of her at once!" He rushes over to the scene and pushes me to the ground. He starts throwing punches at me, aiming for my stomach. I successfully stand up, as I block my father's punches._

_He isn't exactly the best boxer in the world._

"_You sick son of a b—"_

"_Don't give me that crap," I tell him bitterly. "You don't know what she's doing to me. You never even had the time to care." He stops punching. I noticed the harlot watching wearily behind us._

"_How dare you say that," He replies, but I could tell that he knows I'm telling the truth. "I've been working my ass off so you could have a good life!"_

"_What good is wealth, father…" I trail off. I hesitate, but I need to get this out. "When you have a broken family? Other families are perfectly fine not having 14 cars in their basement. Some don't even have a basement." I point out. Tears threaten to well up inside, but I keep a calm __façade__._

"_You're not happy..?" My father asks me._

"_How could I be? You never tried to make me happy." I tell him bluntly. I see hurt in his eyes._

_Finally, some other emotion, besides anger._

"_Get out of this house."_

_My eyes widen in surprise. What?_

"_What?" I voice out. I hear my voice cracking, like my heart is now._

"_I said, get out." He repeats._

"_S-so," I stammer. Tears successfully infiltrate my eyes. "You're choosing her," I point to the gold-digger. Then to myself. "Over me?"_

"_Just get the hell out of here."_

"_Damn it!" I shout as I dump my clothes into my luggage. I sniffle as I recall my happy days._

_Now, it's all ruined._

_I finish packing within several minutes, and walk down the stairs. I find Consuela, our housemaid, in front of the main door._

"_Madame wanted me to give you this," She hands me a credit card. "Buy anything you want, anything you need. It will all be paid for." Consuela quotes._

_Is this her way of saying sorry?_

_I take the card, thinking that I may need to buy an apartment or something._

"_Thanks, Consuela." I tell her, as I give her a broken smile. Her face reflect pain and sadness._

"_I'm very sad that you'll be leaving, Master." She bows in respect. I tell her to stand straight. Then I attack her with a hug._

"_You've always been there for me, even when Mom was still alive." She holds back a tiny sniffle and hugs me back._

_For the first time in a very long time, I felt loved._

_I pulled back and give her one last smile._

"_Goodbye,"_

.

"I took my Chevy and drove off," I tell Mikan, who looks like she's in pain. "It was very similar to your story."

"What do you mean?" She replies, her voice hoarse.

"I drove around aimlessly, got hungry, and ended up in Hot Soup, looking for dumplings." I laugh at the memory. Mikan eyes me, confused.

I tell her the finale of my story.

"Back then, Tono was just a busboy…"

.

"_Five dumplings," I tell the cashier._

"_Oh, sorry. We're all out." He tells me. He doesn't even look sorry._

"_Damn it," I mutter under my breath. So much for a "happy night." First, I get molested by my father's wife. Second, I get framed that I was the one molesting. Third, I get kicked out of my own house. And fourth, I can't eat dumplings. WHAT THE HELL._

"_I suggest the basashi meat, and the mocha rice," I hear a voice behind me say._

_Horse meat?_

_I turn around, and find a tired-looking teenager, not any younger than I am, wearing a dirty apron and carrying a pile of dirty plates. He had a friendly, polite smile plastered on his tired face._

"_Buzz off, Tono." The cashier says. The busboy scurries through the kitchen doors._

_Not before whispering, "Add a bowl of ramen to that."_

_I figure, why the hell not?_

"_I'll have whatever Busboy said. Oh, and a bowl of ramen."_

_The cashier sighs and punches in my order._

_Few minutes later, my order appears._

_Doesn't look half-bad, I thought._

_I take a portion of meat, dip it in the sauce, gather some rice, and stuff it in my mouth._

_I taste it._

_I love it._

.

_As I was getting inside my truck, with a plastic full of Take-out, I see the busboy walking down the street. His apron was off, replaced with a plain T-shirt and a jacket, with a backpack on his shoulders._

_Out of pure curiosity, I decided to follow him. I've got nothing better to do, anyways._

_He turns left, he turns right. Then left again. Why does he half to go through so many turns? It's hard for my Chevy to cope up._

_Finally, we reach a worn-out building. He walks right into it. I stare at the building._

_This is where he lives, huh?_

_I turn around, and search for a place to get some shuteye. A hotel, perhaps._

.

"At that time, I couldn't help but feel grateful for what I had," I confess. It was true. I had everything. "But everyone that I wanted, I couldn't have."

"I know the feeling," Mikan replies, her eyes distant. I wanted to question why, but I decided not to. I felt like I needed to finish telling her my story before 2 A.M.

We're going jet skiing tomorrow morning. I don't want to feel tired when I'm supposed to be having the time of my life.

Instead, I shrug. She doesn't seem to mind. "Eh, it happens." I say.

"So, what happened next?" She encourages me to continue.

"I go back there the next day, same time, to get some more Take-out. And also to see Tono…"

.

"_Excuse me," I tell the busboy, who's cleaning up the tables. He turns around and sees me. His eyebrows furrow and his eyes squint. Then his face relaxes. He gives out a friendly smile._

"_Hey. You're the guy from last night." He recalls._

"_Yeah, I am." I confirm. His smile gets a little bigger._

"_May I help you?" He asks._

"_I was just gonna ask…" My voice trails off. I start to hesitate._

_When he figured that I wasn't going to continue anytime soon, he resumes his work._

"_If you don't mind, sir. I need to get back to work. I get paid by the hour." He tells me, not without his signature smile. Then he politely turns around, and starts gathering the dirty plates on the table._

"_Could we talk, later?" I suddenly blurt out. He almost drops the plates. He looks at me._

"_W-what?" He stutters. His eyes are filled with confusion and… nervousness?_

"_Just a small talk, after your shift. Look, I know we don't know each other and I have a good guess that you think I'm some killer or criminal –" He puts his hand up, signaling me to stop talking, and smiles._

"_Sure. My shift is almost over." He tells me._

_He said yes._

_He said yes._

.

_We're currently sitting on the trunk of my Chevy, coffee – extra strong – in hand._

"_How do you do it?" I ask him. _

"_Do what?" Busboy replies._

"_Keep a smile on your face."_

"_Well," He starts. "I try focusing on the positive side, even if there's hardly anything to declare positive in my life."_

_I look at him. He gives out a long sigh._

"_My mother has cancer. Bone cancer. I'm the only one she can depend on," He confesses. "And I believe I can help her. She needs a surgery, costs a fortune. It's has been delayed for over a week now, since I'm kinda short on mo…"_

_As he talks about his mother having cancer, I couldn't help but remember mine. She always used to tell me, "It is not the length of life, but the depth of life."_

_She was one of the most optimistic people I knew. She always had a smile on her face._

_I look at the person beside me, chattering away. Not even noticing that I wasn't listening._

_Yep, Mom was just like him._

_Just like… Tono._

"… _I mean, what is he? King of the cash register? Yeah, right!"_

"_Hey," I call out._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Wanna ride home?"_

"_Do you even know where I live?"_

_I smile at him. "I've got a pretty good guess."_

_I drive around the exact corners I drove around last night. He didn't even have to tell me where to go. Somehow, I remembered. We reach the apartment building a few minutes later._

_I pull up at the side and he gets out of my truck._

_Before shutting it, he invites me._

"_Do you wanna come in?"_

.

"_Tono, who's your friend?" I see a woman in her mid-forties coming at us… in a wheelchair. She smiles up at me. I give a small smile back._

"_Tsubasa Andou," I bow in respect. She chuckles._

"_Please, Tsubasa. Have a seat." She offers. I humbly accept it. I sit on the throw pillow on the floor. They have no couch, anyways._

"_Tono, dear. Prepare some tea for your friend here,"_

"_Oh, no need. Tono and I just had coffee awhile ago." I tell her. She smiles at me, again. Then she turns to Tono._

"_Son, I think I'll go to bed now. I can't stay up this late," She says._

"_OK. I'll help you then," Tono says. He turns to me, "I'll just help Mom. You're free to feel at home." He smiles as he wheels his mother to her room, which I could see from where I'm sitting._

_I also see how carefully Tono helps his mother._

_How they hug and stare into each other's eyes._

_The love of mother and son._

_I redirect my attention to my surroundings. The inside definitely looks better than the outside. The walls are cracking, the kitchen's too tiny, the TV's from the 19__th__ century, but definitely better._

_And I love everything about it._

_Not because of the furniture._

_Because it's a home. A real home._

_Something I lost when Mom died._

_I miss the aura of a home. Love in the air. Silly fights. Family game night every Saturday..._

_Mainly, FAMILY. I miss being part of a family._

_Tono just came back from his mother's room._

"_Hey," He calls out to me._

"_By any chance, do you think you could score me a job at Hot Soup?"_

_And that was the beginning of my new life._

_My happy life._

.

"The old cash register – the one Tono hates – got fired for stealing apple cider from the kitchen. Lots of bottles of apple cider. The job was vacant and I took it." I told her. She seemed confused. Because of the apple cider, I KNOW. Why apple cider?

"Didn't you have a credit card or something?" Mikan asked.

"I still have it. And I occasionally use it. Oh, and I used it to buy my condo." I answered.

"Then why?" She asks.

"Because I wanted to live a normal life. Working at a restaurant is hard, I love it." I smile at her. She smiles back. Then frowns.

"What happened to…" She hesitates to ask. "Tono's mother?"

I give out a pained expression. "She died three months after. But she lived a happy life, and she had no regrets."

She told us, on her deathbed, "It is true that God does not give us any obstacle we cannot handle. This is an obstacle for you, Tono. But you have someone that will help you move on…" She was referring to me.

I helped Tono move on, just as he helped me.

Like he said, "Focus on the positive side."

"Tono and I have been working there for years," I tell Mikan. "We both didn't finish schooling. He didn't even finish highschool. But we're living life to the fullest." I give out a satisfied sigh.

"Where does Tono live now?"

"He's got a better place. He lives with his girlfriend, not far from where we live." I answer her.

"Oh…"

Silence consumes us. I stare at the clock. 12:43 A.M.

Earlier than I expected.

"The End." I say.

Mikan claps her hands. I stand up and bow in humorous gratitude.

"Thank you, thank you…"

She laughs then says, "Bed time?"

"You got it." I say back.

We intertwine hands and walk to the bedroom.

OK, she may not be in-love with me… completely.

But I could at least give it a try.

I could make this work.

(End of Chapter)

* * *

.

WHOOKAY! How was it guys? I MISS YOU GUYS SO MUCH! REVIEW, PLEASE! :))))

No mean comments, please. My head aches and I'm probably gonna wake up at 12 P.M. tomorrow. Probably not. :) Let's find out!

PLEASE MAKE ME SMILE. :) I have missed the excitement of checking how many people read my story. :)

I love you guys, God bless!

Christmas is so near! Who's going out of town for vacation? Where?

.

By the way, I would like to take this time to tell you what happened to me during my invisible days:

1. NSC (National Student Convention)! WHOOT! I got four gold medals! I know you guys wouldn't care, but these are my events (that placed):

a. Poetry Writing (English) - Third Place ; I thought I did a pretty good job, since that was just an assignment from Values Class that I decided to submit for elimination. I didn't really have high hopes for this event, but it surprised me! I'm friends with the two guys who won first place and second place. Pretty awesome guys. :))

b. Flag Corps - Fourth Place ; A military event (for the ladies). EXTRA : Drill Team - Second Place ; Color Guards - First Place (Google 'em out if you don't know what they are.) *smiles*

c. GBS (Group Bible Speaking) - First Place ; Now, this is the event WE are most proud of. We all worked really hard on this event, especially our teacher. Thank God for amazing people like her. And everyone else who contributed.

d. Counted Cross-Stitching - Fifth Place ; NOT BAD, I swear. Out of 22, I won 5th place. And there are MILLIONS of mistakes in that thing. MILLIONS. And I've been working on that for a year. Yes, the story of me and my cross-stitch is LEGENDARY. :))

2. COLLEGE. :| I've taken (so far) two entrance exams. I just hope I get into a good school, to land a good job. :)) Hopefully, something to do with the media. I could write the scripts. Or direct. Or star in a TV show (as if). I'm on my way to discovering what I want to do for a living. :))

3. CHICKEN POX. Yeah, got them last week. Started with Momma, down to my older sister, down to me. :)) Ha, ha. :)) Funny how that worked out.

4. **Dustin**. One word says it all. :))

5. And other stuff. I forgot what the other stuff are. :) OH! And my daddy came home! :) From Saudi, for Christmas! :)) HAPPINESS. We're a whole family again! :))

.

Special thanks to **Kandi, Crissean, Penielle, Jowella, and Mikee** for supporting me and my story! You guys are the best! :)) And to all my other friends who read my story! :)) THANKS SO MUCH! :)) LOVE YOU GUYS! :))

* * *

**The Next Chapter...**

... is untitled. Hahaha! :) Well, it has something to do with Mikan finding out a little more of Tsubasa's past... Something that Tsubasa didn't want anyone to know. Especially Mikan. Stay tuned! And don't forget to...

**... REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

Hey, it rhymes. Fail, though. :) Ha!

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	17. Chapter 15: Déjà vu, Déjà vu

Hey, guys. It's **...yeah.**! Gosh, I feel so ashamed coming back after so many months! I'm really sorry for the delay. This thing just slipped out of my mind for a while. Quite a while, actually. In fact, I think I have been gone for so long that I don't know what to write. I'm a very indecisive girl, you know.

So, here it is, the next chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

MIKAN'S POV

Today is an exceptionally good day. I'm enjoying the last day of Hawaii before we return to Japan. Absolutely nothing was going to ruin this day. Not that stupid stone I tripped on walking to the souvenir store, nor that careless cashier who almost broke the souvenirs I bought, nor that table in the coffee shop that had gum under it… not even that scurrying man who bumped into me and made me spill my latte all over this poor dog. It was a stray one, though.

But _this_ tipped me off.

"Tsubasa! I swear, I'm going to kill you if I survive this!" I shouted as I gripped onto the handles for my life's sake.

"Mikan, you'll be fine! We'll go real slow! You'll enjoy this, I promise!" Tsubasa assured me.

"I don't care! Get me off this th—"

"Here we go, Mikan! Hold on tight!" He accelerated the boat. I screamed for my life.

Oh, did I mention I'm about to water ski my life away? Yeah.

"Stop screaming, Mikan!" Tsubasa shouted. "Do you know how slow this boat is going?" I quieted down and observed my surroundings. It wasn't a blur at all, not like how I pictured it out to be.

Hey, folks. I'm not going to die after all.

"Loosen up and enjoy the moment!" I did what I was told.

"Hey, this isn't so bad after all, Tsubasa!" I said as I raised one hand in the air.

Yes, I totally needed this.

After all that went down these past few days, I needed something to make the world balanced again.

But then I felt the wind getting slower.

"What gives?" I asked as I opened my eyes. We were already at the dock.

"Sorry, Mikan. We only paid for an hour."

"But… Fine." I gave up as Tsubasa reeled me in.

"Careful now, don't slip…"

* * *

The sun was setting by the time we decided to go back to the hotel.

"Tsubasa! That was amazing! We should do that again tomorrow!" I offered with excitement.

"Are you forgetting that tomorrow's the day we fly back to Japan?"

"Oh, that's right." I paused. "Well, then… maybe we could do that back home? There are beaches with those kinds of stuff, right?"

He looked at me. Then he smiled.

"Why are you looking at me that way..?" I asked with curiosity.

"Well, because… for the two weeks tha—"

"Sixteen days." I corrected.

"Yeah, yeah. For the whole _sixteen days that we've been here, I'm betting that that was your happiest moment. You looked so free, and relaxed and…"_

"And..?" I waited.

"Uh, normal."

I hit him with my bag. "So what are you saying? I don't think I'm normal?" I mean, DON'T I LOOK NORMAL?

"No, I'm saying that you don't _look normal… sometimes." I let out an annoyed grunt. If I could, I bet steam would be coming out of my nose right about now._

"SOMETIMES? So you think I looked normal enjoying my jet ski ride more than now?" I questioned.

"Normal people don't shout at their boyfriends in that kind of pitch. What are you, an opera singer?" He insulted me. I hit him again, harder this time.

"You. Are. A. Jerk."

"That's why you love me, ha." He joked. But I was serious. Gee, this guy really knows how to hurt a person's feelings! He kinda reminds me of…

"You're eating alone tonight, mister! I'll just go find someone who appreciates me more." I say as I fasten my pace.

"Hey, Mikan! Wait up!"

"In your dreams!"

* * *

"Welcome to Assaggio, a table for how many, ma'am?"

"Oh, just a table for me, please."

You guys thought I was not serious, huh? Well, hell yeah I am. He could eat raw meat for all I care. Hm, come to think of it, I haven't seen him since I left him on the pavement…

"Hello, ma'am! So, what will we be having tonight?" My waitress greeted as she handed me the menu. I furrowed my eyebrows a bit as I scanned it. I looked at her with a confused look.

"Uhm, I honestly don't know what you have here, and I can't understand it since it's written in Italian or German or something…"

"Oh, well. I could translate if you wish. And explain how the dish tastes like!" She offered.

"But that would take a lot of time… How about this, surprise me!"

"A-are you sure about that, ma'am? You would eat anything I prefer?"

I smiled at her confidently. "Of course. I'm sure you won't let me down."

"Well, then. Full course? Or just one dish?"

I thought for awhile. "Hm, I'm quite curious about what you would shoot at me, so… full course. But no soup, please!" My waitress laughed. I joined in.

"Certainly. And what would you like to drink? We have plenty of excellent wine."

"Oh, no wine for me. Just give me iced tea or something."

"Alright, ma'am. One moment, please. By the way, my name is Sandy, and I'm sure serving you your dinner will be fun." She said sincerely.

"Why, thank you, Sandy. Don't make me wait too long!" I said as she disappeared into the kitchen doors.

I smiled to myself. Boy, am I gonna miss Hawaii! Times have been great here, and this is a vacation I will never forget. I should thank Tsubasa for this. Oh, yeah. Where is that moron?

"I should give him a call, just to see if he didn't get into trouble…" I flipped my phone open and dialed his number. No answer. I tried him again. I got the same result.

"Darn it, where is—"

"Here's your appetizer, ma'am. Please enjoy these while your main dish is being prepared." She said as she hurriedly walked away. Busy night, huh? So moving on…

"Darn it, where is that—"

"Overly handsome young lad who happens to be your boyfriend?" A voice said behind me.

"Hm, no wonder you wouldn't pick up your phone." I replied as he sat in front of me.

"Fancy restaurant you picked out."

"How'd you find me, anyways?" I asked, as I picked up a cheese stick.

"The next time you don't want me to find you, don't make a status on Facebook of your whereabouts." He answered as he showed me his iPhone.

It said:

_On my way to Assaggio here in Hawaii. OM NOM NOM. – M_

Wow. Five likes already.

"OM NOM NOM." He mimicked. I growled at him.

"Here's it is. _Penne al Brasato di Ragu di Salsicce e Lambrusco, _along with_Spinaci alla Romania _as a side dish… Oh, I didn't realize you had company, ma'am." She said as she looked at Tsubasa. "Sir, would you like anything to eat?" She asks as she offers him a menu. I sigh in protest.

"Er… Vitello Tonnato, Freddo Con Salsa de Tonno e Capperi. And a glass of wine, please."

"Very good, sir. I'll be right back."

The moment she was out of earshot, I looked at Tsubasa.

"That was impressive. You really know what you're ordering, huh?" I said with a smile.

"No, not really. I just ordered that because it had the 'Tonno' in it. Although it's spelled differently…" I trailed off as his mind drifted along with it. I laughed softly.

"I know how much you miss him, but don't worry. You'll be seeing him soon."

"Yeah…" After that word, it was just silence. But it did not last for very long.

"Oh, are those cheese sticks?" He asked excitedly as he grabbed one and dipped it in the sauce. He loves it, I can tell by the look in his eyes.

"You're going to double dip?"

"What..?" He asked as he dipped the cheese stick into the sauce thing.

"You just double dipped!"

"O-oh. That? Mikan, it's not like I don't see you doing that to the nacho dip every movie night."

"Touche, Tsubasa."

"It's like your raping the dip. You're a nacho monster!" He teased. I felt my face getting hot.

"Enough, enough. I'm trying to have an enjoyable night. DO. NOT. RUIN. IT."

"Whoa. Chill. Oh, here comes my meal." He says as he spies Sandy coming at us with a plate of food.

"Here we are, sir. Will there be anything else?" Sandy asks as she gently places the plate of food in front of Tsubasa. He dives a fork into it immediately.

"No, thank you." I say for Tsubasa. I roll my eyes at his piggish table manners.

"Alright, then. Enjoy your meal, and have a pleasant meal." She says as she smiles and walks away.

"Tsubasa, you're such a pig."

He looks up at me. His mouth is FILLED with food. He swallows then talks. "Stop commenting and eat your food."

"Oh, yeah! I totally forgot about it!" I say as I take in a spoonful.

"If I finish before you, you're paying the bill tonight."

"So you were planning on paying the bill?" I ask, even though I know the answer. Tsubasa may be a pig, but nevertheless, he's a gentleman alright.

"No, I'm saying you better hurry up, you monstrous nacho molester." He says back. OK, I so take back what I just thought around five seconds ago.

"Whatever, Tsubasa."

"Seriously, though. We gotta pack."

"When's our flight?"

"Six in the morning."

"Wahhhhhh…" I whined as I hung my head low.

"Yeah. I feel the same way."

* * *

I don't know how I ended up being here. All I know is that we are here. I think I was so busy packing and doing my best to reach our flight that I do not know if I ate bagels or a sandwich, orange juice or coffee.

I should not have slept in, I know that. How was I supposed to know that passengers with international flights were supposed to be there extra early? SHATTAP. I forgot, OK?

But the good thing is that we are now way above ground level, and that there is too much pressure in my ears.

But at least we made it.

"Boy, that was some rush, right Tsubasa?" I say as I look at him. But then I notice that he's sleeping. I pat his head lightly then open up a magazine. It's a long way home, so I need major distraction or else I'm going to lose it.

I scan through the pages and my eye catches a certain ad.

Here at the Doo Peas Co., we help YOU.

Hm.

I see Natsume shaking hands with a client, and another with the whole board of directors. I see the Chairman as well. Natsume's face was never one to express, but that night…

_"You don't know how much I've suffered without you…"_

My heart ached as I reminisced. He was a very big part of my life, and for him to just walk out of it…

I sighed heavily as I blinked away the tears in effort to calm myself down. It's over now, so I should just move on. I have a new life now, with a new person. Everything is going to turn out just fine.

I kissed Tsubasa lightly on the cheek, he smiled a little. I laughed at his stupid expression.

Yep, everything is going to be fine. Just fine.

* * *

Hours later, we end up in a taxi bringing us to our apartment.

"Darn this stupid rain, it ruined my sandals." I said as I examined my feet. I sighed unhappily. What a waste of perfectly good shoes.

"Well, if you wore slippers, just as I suggested, then you wouldn't have this little problem, yeah?" He replied, hitting me on the head. I pouted at him.

"Hmph. What a way to welcome us back, Japan. Thanks a lot."

"OK. We're here." Our driver says as he pulls up in front. He quickly gets out and unloads our luggage onto the pavement. As we get out, he sticks out his hand to us. Tsubasa gets the message and pays the man.

"Oh…"

"Idiot." Tsubasa says to me as he grabs our luggage and walks hastily to our home.

"Ah, home sweet home."

"I miss Hawaii." I say.

"Well, at least the population of idiots there has decreased drastically. Hawaii thanks you."

"Shut up, freakshow." I say as I punch his arm and run ahead.

"Aren't you going to help me?" He cries out.

"Nope, I don't think you need any. So if you will excuse me..." I say, as I steal the apartment keys from him. I run up the stairs and to our door.

As I unlock the door, a woman approaches me. "Excuse me, miss." I look at her and smile politely. Smiling back, she asks me, "Do you know where Tsubasa Andou lives?"

I observed her. She had pinkish hair, and she looked quite rich. "Sure I do! But just in case, I should ask: Who are you? Because I don't want to be held responsible for getting him in trouble or anything. He'd hate me forever for that!" I joked.

She laughed. "I don't think I'll get him into any kind of trouble. You see, I'm his girlfriend. I asked the front desk guy and he said he lives on this floor. I tried asking about the door number but he rudely ignored me and instead focused…"

I wasn't listening. I stopped listening seconds ago. Tears were threatening to fall. I don't think she noticed at all.

"Mikan! You couldn't even get your luggage! Do you know ho—" I could tell that he already looked up and saw his _girlfriends._

_Girlfriends_.

"Tsubasa!" The pink-haired lady screamed as she ran to Tsubasa. My eyes followed her. She hugged him then…

Kissed him. On the lips.

Consider me threatened. Those tears just fell like a running faucet. I ran inside the apartment. I grabbed my stuff and quickly packed them. Minutes later, Tsubasa came rushing in the room.

"Look, Mikan—" I threw the phone at him.

"I don't want to hear it!" I screamed out. I looked at him. He had a pained expression on his face. I cried some more.

"How could you do this to me? I trusted you… I trusted you with all my heart!" I shouted out. I had so many emotions bursting out of me. Anger, hurt, embarrassment, betrayal…

"Mikan, I don't even know how she found me…" He said as he sat down on the bed, hands on his face.

"How come you never brought her up? When you told me about your past, you never mentioned her name. WHY?"

"Specifically, because of fear that you will leave me." He looked up at me. His eyes were teary.

"Well, too late to fix that now." I say as I zip up my last bag. "And here I was, believing that I was beginning to love you. But, whatever." I wiped away my last tear. He looked like he was just about to start. "Goodbye, Tsubasa." I breathed in and walked out of the room, along with my bags.

Sometimes I question why I have so many bags.

"We promised to never leave each other, remember?" He says, desperately.

_"Don't leave me, Tsubasa. Promise me,"_

_ "I won't, I promise,"_

I turn around, and say the most painful thing I have ever said in my life.

"I believe YOU promised, not me."

And I walk out of his life, with not another word.

At the hallway, I see the pink-haired lady waiting patiently outside.

"Oh, leaving already? Your cousin said that you were gonna live here for quite awhile."

My heart ached. Cousin, huh?

_Cousin._

"My bestfriend offered her place, so I decided to stay there. I hope you and Tsubasa will be very happy together." I lied – including the being happy part – and walked away.

"Oh, we're not gonna be alone! I'm pregnant! Four months!" She announces happily. I stopped on my tracks.

And here I was thinking you were just fat.

I gave out the fakest smile and said, "Congratulations! Hope you have a healthy baby! OK, I'll be off now!"

The moment I turned away, my animated face dropped and felt like crying all over again.

I ran (and struggled with my bags) to my car – thank God I still have it – and hurriedly went inside it. I stayed inside it for awhile. I watched the rain fall.

"Dammit!" I said as I hit the steering wheel. I cried hard.

You know, think of those girls in those shows that cry when they're broken-hearted.

Yeah, I feel like one of them. I am one of them.

Finally, after calming myself down, I started the car, gave a last and final look at the apartment, and drove away.

I'm leaving. Again.

(End of Chapter)

* * *

HEYA'LL! I apologize for a really late update. I hope you won't kill me, because I still want to live 'til I'm 800 years old. Haha. :))

I guess I lost inspiration, or something. But now I got it back and I'm ready to roll!

So, got any questions? Ask! Got something to say? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)))

Please? I'll give you candy. :D

Oh, and thanks for waiting.


	18. Chapter 16: Y U NO PAY BILLS ?

I FORGOT TO SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY FAVORITE GUY, DUSTIN! :)))

So, yeah. April 29. Kinda late? Oh well, you know what they say: Better late than never. :)

.

OK, then. Back to the story! :)

* * *

MIKAN'S POV

After more or less twelve hours of driving (and crying), six cups of coffee, two cups of noodles, and 34 missed calls from Tsubasa... guess where I am right now.

Yep. That's right.

I am Hotaru's place, and it's 1:34 in the morning. I'm surprised she even let me in, usually she would just leave me outside.

I guess this time is an exception.

Hotaru sat on the couch as I lied down flat on her carpet. "I said I wasn't going to hesitate to say, 'I told you so.' So..." Hotaru said as she handed me a box of tissues. "I told you so, Mikan. You should've known better than to just jump into something that will hurt you in the end."

"How was I supposed to know that he will hurt me, huh?" I replied, blowing my red, depressed nose.

"I somehow managed to figure that out." She shrugged. I wailed like a banshee. "But YOU'RE Hotaru! You know everything. I'm too dense to figure out anything on my own."

"Oh, you're right about that..." Hotaru paused for a moment before saying, "I did warn you, though."

I pouted. "Seriously though, I don't know why I didn't run to you in the first place."

"Yeah, that's what I've been wondering, too. I guess you're just that stupid."

I looked at her with squinted eyes. "Gee, thanks Hotaru. Now I feel much better."

She stood up and breathed out in fake relief. "Well, glad you are. I'll be going back to bed now, if you don't mind. I have to go to work tomorrow, _unlike you, _goodnight." She said as she retreated into her room and left me on the floor.

"Yeah, see you." I sighed. I stared up at the ceiling, random thoughts running through my brain.

Random thoughts about Tsubasa. The only thing I don't understand is, why didn't he tell me about her when he shared his past with me? Is she not part of it?

A tear ran down my face. I quickly wiped it away and sighed.

All of a sudden, my cellphone rang. I almost jumped in surprise as the song played.

_This little light of mine,_

_I'm gonna let it shine._

I checked the caller. Tsubasa Andou.

_This little light of mine,_

_I'm gonna let it shine._

_Let it shine, let it shine,_

_Let it shine._

Maybe I shouldn't. It's past midnight, maybe he'll think I'm asleep or something. Yeah, I'll just let it keep ringing!

_Hide it under a bushel, NO!_

_I'm gonna let it shine._

_Hide it under a bushel, NO!_

But don't I want to know who that woman really is? And why he kept her identity from me?

_I'm gonna let it shine._

_Let it shine, let it shine,_

"Will you shut that thing OFF? I'm TRYING to SLEEP here!" Hotaru shouted from her bedroom.

_Let it shine._

I quickly answer the phone in fear. I even stammered. "H-hello?"

"Finally, you picked up. Mikan, it's me." He said on the other line. I sighed as I got up, and walked out to the terrace. I don't want to be disturbing Hotaru again.

She sure is scary when she gets cranky.

I closed the glass doors behind me. I looked up at the sky.

I saw no stars. It sure is a sad night. "I know. What do you want?"

"Look, I'm sorry for not telling you about Misaki. I didn't think she'd just pop back into my life again."

"So, she is your girlfriend?"

"It's more complicated then it looks, OK." He says back. My eyebrows start to furrow. IT'S COMPLICATED?

"And you couldn't mind SHARING this with your EX-GIRLFRIEND?" I shouted. I heard Hotaru shout something, but I had a lot of other things on my mind.

He was quiet on the other line. I sighed once more.

"Goodby—"

"Wait! Mikan, if I told you about her when I knew I had to, what would you have done?" He asked. I paused and thought for awhile.

"Look, that doesn't matter anymore. We're through, Tsubasa. And I don't think you can do anything about it," I said, trying to control my tears. "And just when I was beginning to think that I was falling in-love with you..."

I could hear him struggling with his breathing. "Mikan..."

A tear fell from my eye. I sniffled. "But I was wrong about you. Everything I thought I loved about you was a lie. I came to you, completely surrendering myself, and you just lied to me. I thought you were different. But no, you and Natsume are just the same. You guys are both liars. You both cheated on me."

"If you would only understand how hard this is for me, Mikan."

"UNDERSTAND? Perhaps I would have if you told me about her sooner! Before I made a big mistake!" I shouted again. This time, Hotaru did not react.

"What mistake was that?" He asked, his tone remorseful.

_Falling for you. _"Nevermind, just do me a favor. Take care of that woman. She's pregnant."

"Mikan, if you would just give me another chance to make things right. Please," He begged.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Tsubasa, I—" I was cut off by a hand that grabbed my phone.

"Look here, Andou. This idiot over here may have thought that you were 'The One.' But guess what happened? It turns out, you were a complete fraud! So do us all a favor and don't force her to come back to you. She didn't drive all the way to my house to just drive back over there. I won't let her. And if you _dare_ call her again, I will personally roast you alive. Got it?" Hotaru's voice was harsh. I smiled a little. I guess she really did care for me.

* * *

(A/N: Review if you have EPIC friends. XD)

* * *

I don't think Tsubasa answered back. Hotaru smiled in triumph. "OK, have a good night! See you NEVER." She hung up. Then she did the impossible.

She removed my SIM card and threw it off the balcony. I stared at her, wide-eyed.

"It's for the best, Mikan." She says sternly. I whine in reply. She just rolls her eyes then stares at the darkness in front of her. "So, how long did that woman say she was pregnant?" She asked casually.

"Four months," I say, still thinking about my SIM card.

"Ah, and how many months were you with Tsubasa?"

"Three months," I said, then I realized something. Then I started crying. "He probably found out about her being pregnant then distanced himself!" "

Hotaru patted my back. "Unfortunately, he had to meet you along the way."

"I am such an idiot!" I screamed. I hit my head then rested it on the rails of the terrace. I whimpered.

Hotaru gives me a "sympathetic" pat on the back and says, "Yes, Mikan. Yes you are."

It was quite silent after Hotaru ended the conversation. We were just standing there (actually I was slouching), letting the wind dance with our hair.

I looked up at her face. Her gaze was far, and her eyes seemed distant. She was in deep thought.

"Hotaru?" I say to call her out of her tiny trance. She blinks twice before looking at me. "Hm?"

I pause before asking, "Have you ever been in-love?" Her eyes widen at my question.

"You know very well that I don't have time for that kind of thing. It's a waste of time." She answers.

"But..." I protest softly, pointing my finger up. She looks at me, expecting a comeback. I sigh and give up.

She's right. She seems too busy all the time. And besides, she would tell me. I mean, she would, right?

"You should know, Mikan." She says. "You're my best friend." I smile at her, suddenly feeling a hundred times lighter than an hour ago.

"I am." I reply. Hotaru yawns.

"Well, I better get to sleep, now that I see that you're fine. I'll see you in the morning, Mikan. Goodnight." She says in one breath as she retreats slowly to her bedroom.

I sigh as I stare at the busy streets under me. I smile.

I may not have a boyfriend anymore, but at least I still have my best friend.

And that is good enough for me.

Good enough for now.

* * *

"MIKAN!" Hotaru shouted.

It's been six months since my last EPIC FAIL relationship ended. Since then, my butt has been glued to Hotaru's leather couch, my eyes to the endless soap operas, and my right hand to a spoon that digs into Mint n' Chip ice cream.

And I think I've gained a few pounds.

But none of that matters.

I don't Hotaru would mind if I looked a little less unattractive.

"Uh?" I reply, my eyes not leaving the TV screen. I hear her sigh.

It's not like I didn't want to look at her. I mean, her timing was just terrible. She could've called me during the commercial break. I just can't take my eyes off! You see, it's quite the dramatic show.

They're both soaking wet, running in the rain. The girl was crying as she ran away. Finally, her man gets a grasp of her shivering hand. Their eyes meet. The boy pulls the girl nearer to him. The distance between them get smaller and smaller. Their lips are about to mee—

"Hotaru, NO!" I cry out as the scene in front of me disappears. Hotaru puts down the remote. She puts her hands on her hips, and looks at me sternly. I quiver under her stare.

She pulls out papers from her pocket. She throws them on the coffee table in front of me. I look at them curiously.

"What are these...?" I ask.

"Bills, Mikan. Electricity bills, to be precise." She replies, with a little stress in her words. I pick up the bills and examine them. My eyes widen as I reach the bottom of the paper.

I give out an uneasy laugh and scratch the back of my head. "I could pay you back..."

A vein pops out of her head. "With what, Mikan? You wasted all your money on ice cream and DVD rentals."

"I could..." My voice trails off as I start to think. She's right. I have nothing to offer.

"... get a job?" She suggests. I clap my hands excitedly.

"Yes! I could get a job!" I say as I stand up. "I'm going to look through the Classified Ads right now!"

Hotaru looks at the clock. "At 12:34 AM?" I stop dead on my tracks. I turn around and smile sheepishly.

"Uhm, yeah. Probably in the morning."

(End of Chapter)

* * *

I feel like this chapter was quite an unaccomplished one. But I hope that won't stop you from reviewing!

Oh, and I need some ideas! I already have some in my head, but what's inside yours? Lemme know!

Do you want Mikan and Natsume together in the end? Or what?

LEMME KNOW SO I CAN WRITE THE FRIGGIN' STORY!

*calms down* Sorry, that was unintentional. I think. Haha. XD

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

This time, if you review, I'll be giving you...

FREE PAPER! (Sorry, that's all I have to offer as for now XD)

Btw, thanks for all the support you're giving me! It really helps to know that some people out there appreciate what I do. :))

And my friends and I are starting college soon. Like, super soon! Too bad we're gonna be at different universities. :((

But we'll always be friends, right?

SO REVIEW!

Especially:

**Penielle Saguindan **- PHOTO SHOOT!

**Crissean Agay **- PHOTO SHOOT!

**Jowella Marie Rey **- Review, OR ELSE. o.O

**Kandi Batalla - **DUDE, what happened to you? You have disappeared. :))

**Mikee Bataller **- HEY, I miss you. COLLEGE BUDDEH! :)))

**Dustin Melosantos **- YOU TELL ME TO WRITE, BUT THEN YOU DON'T REVIEW. BOOOOO. :O

and **ALL MY OTHER LOVELY FRIENDS WHO DON'T TELL ME THEY READ MY STORY**! :)))

LOVE YOU GUYS! AND I MISS YOU! I'll see you guys soon. :)))


	19. Chapter 17: Jobs and Narumi

WOW. AM I INSPIRED, OR WHAT?

Haha, I'm so happy I get to update my stories. Even though they make my head hurt and stuff.

So, yeah. The next chapter. Mikan gets a job.

READ ON! And review after, please? :))

* * *

MIKAN'S POV

There is no better way to start a morning than with a cup of freshly-brewed coffee.

And a newspaper opened to the "Classified Ads" section.

And a highlighter cap sticking out of your mouth.

Yep, no better way.

"So let's see..." I say as I search for acceptable jobs.

Dancer at "Le Pub?" NO.

A barista at Bob's Coffee Shop? In your dreams.

Contortionist? I don't even know how to split anymore.

Dental assistant? Kill me instead.

Bodyguard? BODYGUARD?

And OH, check this out! A SECRETARY AT AN INSURANCE COMPANY?

Wait.

That's not bad.

Not bad at all.

"Hi, is this the Allianz Insurance Company? Uhm, yeah. I believe you are looking for a secretary?"

* * *

(A/N: I don't really know how to talk when you're inquiring about a job or something. Apparently, neither does Mikan. XD)

* * *

I stare up at the tall building.

The really really tall building.

I took in one big breath before walking into the building.

The scene looked all too familiar.

The moment I walked in, their gazes were all on me. I think I even saw one man drooling.

I suppressed my laugh and walked confidently to the front desk.

This time it wasn't a hag trying to steal my boyfriend. Instead,

The man noticed me walking towards him. He quickly recovered and resumed doing his job.

"Hi," I say, showing off my signature smile. "I'm here for my two o' clock job interview?"

"O-of course. Proceed to the eleventh floor, ma'am."

"Thank you." I say politely as I walk away.

I was almost so sure that he fainted right after I turned my back.

He should have been the front desk guy at the Doo Peas Co.

Just saying. Oh, nevermind what I just said.

Let's proceed, OK? *smiles sheepishly*

I proceeded to the eleventh floor. Once the doors slid open, it revealed a man who I never thought I would ever see again.

The moment we made eye contact, he pulled me out of the shaft and hugged me like a father who lost his child.

And trust me, it was NOT a pretty sight.

"Narumi-sama! What are you doing to that young lady?" An employee shouted as she pointed at the scene in front of her.

He let go of me, and replied to her proudly, "She's my daughter. My long lost daughter." Then he started squeezing the life out of me. His face showed a blissful emotion. You know, like when stars replace your eyes when you see something pretty. Yeah, that kind.

"But I thought you've been gay ever since sunlight hit you?"

He glared at her. "She isn't my biological daughter, so scram before I catapult you off this building." The woman scurries away in fright.

I smiled at Narumi-sensei warmly. It's been so long since I've last seen the man who took care of me when I was a little girl.

Then I remembered what he said to that lady.

"Narumi-sensei, what exactly are you doing here? The last time I checked, you were at your beach house in Hawaii, 'vowing never to come back to this wretched city.'" I asked, quoting the words he said before leaving Japan.

He laughed lightly.

"This man has found the error of his ways, Mikan." He says as he pats me back.

I look up to him, confused. "I still don't know what you're doing here..."

All of a sudden, he stands in front of me proudly, both hands on his hips. He says in a voice usually used by superheroes, "Baby, I own this place."

Screw the superhero voice. "You WHAT?"

"Yep, actually. Me and my business partner bought this company from its original owner. The man hates competition. We soon plan to by this other plac—"

"Narumi-sensei. You _own_ this place?" I ask again. Maybe my ears heard wrong.

"I shall repeat. Yes, I do own this place. With my business partner." He says indifferently. Like he doesn't even see the O.O face that I have on right now.

"Great, now everyone's going to think I only got this job because this man loves me." I mumble.

"What, Mikan? I didn't quite catch that."

I smile sheepishly. "Oh, nothing. That was nothing."

"Speaking of which, where is that two o'clock appointment gone off to? Whoever that is, he's late. Unacceptable." He says before clicking his tongue.

"Uhm..." My voice trails off. "Your two o'clock appointment would be standing right beside you." I say. He looks at me.

Then he screams.

"YOU ARE TOTALLY ACCEPTED! WELCOME TO ALLIANZ, MIKAN!" He screams at he jumps up and down in pure joy.

"I knew this was going to happen." I say. What a waste of time, rehearsing what I was going to say and which smile to use.

WASTE.

OF.

TIME.

Narumi-sensei finally stops jumping up and down. He fishes out his phone and starts dialing a number.

"Darling! I just found a wonderful addition to our family! I'll send you her resume, along with her picture and background. Sounds lovely, darling? OK, see you! Toodles!" He says cheerfully all in one breath.

After he hangs up I say, "I remember you being less gay than that, Narumi-sensei."

He laughs in good humor. "Time's change, honey. Well, why don't we show you to your new desk, shall we?"

"I already have a desk?" I ask, as he pulls me away from the elevators.

* * *

"I knew this would happen." I say as I lower my head to avoid catching all those glares.

Specifically, the women. The rest are just staring.

If looks could kill, I would be dead by now.

I just want to deliver this coffee to Narumi-sensei as quickly and as quietly as possible.

Is that so much to ask?

Finally, Narumi-sensei's office.

I quickly went inside, and closed the door behind me.

I felt so relieved. I walked up to the blonde man with his nose buried in papers.

"Narumi-sensei, did you have to make all your employees hate me?" I complain as I give him his coffee.

He takes a break from his paperwork and looks at me. "Well, honey... Your job isn't exactly the easiest one to get." He replies before inhaling the cup's aroma.

I gave him a look that said, "You made it incredibly easy for me."

"And besides, they have no right to get angry. You're practically my daughter! They just don't know how lovely you are. Give them some time."

I sigh. "Fine,"

It was quiet for some time, before he asked me about the thing I knew he was bound to ask soon enough.

"What happened between you and Natsume, Mikan?" He asked cautiously.

I sat down across him, and put my hands on my his desk. "He _cheated _on me, Narumi-sensei."

"So I've heard." Narumi said before sipping his coffee.

I slouched back. "I just didn't know what to do! So I ran away. Then I met this guy."

He almost choked on his coffee. After some coughing, he looked at me in a surprised manner. "YOU WHAT?"

I looked away. "But he's part of history, too. So, now it's just me and Hotaru. That's why I took this job, I don't want to be freeloader or anything. Plus, she's starting to complain about me abusing her TV."

"Wait, you're living with Imai-san?" He asked.

I nodded. "Where else can I stay? I can't go back to my old house with Natsume. And I'd rather die than crawl back to Tsubasa. So I'm crashing on her couch for the meantime."

"This is great news!" He says as he stands up, clapping his hands excitedly.

I look at him weirdly. "It is..? Well, it's great that you're happy about my misfortune." I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"No, that's not what I meant at all!" Narumi-sensei says as he grabs my hands. "Mikan, come live with me."

"I'm flattered, Narumi-sensei... but—"

"But nothing, Mikan. Don't you pity me? All alone, in that big, big house..."

"You have maids, Narumi-sensei."

"But none to consider my daughter! Who will I go to for love..? Reaching you by telephone isn't good enough! What if there's a storm at night? Aren't you afraid of the thunder? There's no one better—"

"FINE, FINE. My back was starting to ache on that couch anyways."

(End of Chapter)

* * *

OK. So I decided to stop things at that.

I just can't figure out how I can make Mikan and Natsume meet again.

Actually.

I just thought of something.

By the way, are you picking up the hint bombs I have dropped?

REVIEW IF YOU HAVE! :))

I know I haven't made anything major happen yet, but things are gonna happen soon enough.

Especially now that Mikan and Narumi-sensei met.

I feel the end nearing.

:((((

(May 21, 2011 is NOT the end of the world. So, **Jowella Marie Rey**, you should be happy. XD)

PLEASE REVIEW, and tell me what you guys think. :))

Oh, and please no mean comments. I'm trying to do the best I can to make you guys proud of me. :)


	20. Chapter 18: Man Revealed

YEY! FIRST AND SECOND WEEK OF COLLEGE! :))

I made so many new friends. YEY!

I don't know what I was so scared about, college is great!

You guys should try it sometime! HAHA XD

GREATEST FEELING EVER. :))

But none of them know that I write stories here.

Oh, yeah. I'm the youngest freshman in my section. OHHHHSOME. :))

And, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my previous chapter. YEY!

Read on, read on! :))

* * *

MIKAN'S POV

"Goodmorning, Narumi-sensei." I say, as I reach the dining room. I see him sipping his coffee while reading the local newspaper.

Of course, Hotaru was more that ecstatic to hear that I was moving out.

We even went out for drinks. And crab sticks.

I paid for everything, of course.

"Ball," He replies, not looking up.

"Huh?" I say, pulling up a chair for me to sit on. Finally, he looks up.

"How about we host a ball, Mikan?"

"You mean, a party? With formal dresses and tuxes, and wine... and bite-sized portions of food with toothpicks on top of them?"

Narumi-sensei nodded. "Oh, and don't forget the ice sculptures. I just LOVE ice sculptures. Especially ones that are shaped like my gorgeous head."

"You are so self-righteous, Narumi-sensei."

"What? People actually like collecting the water that drops from my beautiful crystal hair." He says as he throws his blonde hair behind his back.

I roll my eyes. "I can't wait to break that crystal nose of yours." I mumble.

"What, darling? I didn't hear you."

I smiled instantly. "Oh, I was just saying that you should have a party!"

"Fabulous, Mikan! We shall start planning it tomorrow! We'll give out invites to all our company friends!" He says excitedly.

I raise my eyebrows. "_We_?" I ask. "But I hate balls. They're so boring. I don't wanna just sit there and do nothing. I'm not going." I say nonchalantly as I walk out of the dining area. I'll just grab something to eat in the kitchen.

But suddenly, the lights went out.

I turn around, looking pissed, and say, "Hey, what's the big—" But I stopped as soon as I saw his burning eyes. I cowered in fear.

"I WILL HOST A BALL. AND YOU'RE GOING TO ATTEND IT, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT, OR NOT! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE FUN, AND YOU'RE GOING TO WEAR A PINK GOWN AND YOUR HAIR TIED UP WITH SOME STRANDS CURLED AND HANGING LOOSE. UNDERSTAND?"

By the time he finished what he was saying, I was already hiding behind the dining table. I slowly stand up, trembling in fear, and I answer in a tiny, shaky voice, "Y-yes, sir."

He claps twice, then the lights turn back on.

His glaring stops, and he smiles at me sweetly. "Fabulous, darling!" He exclaimes, clasping his hands together.

I ran away as fast I could.

* * *

Stupid gorgeous, over-priced ball room that is really far from my house. Stupid glitterly, pink limousine that brought us here.

Stupid driver for insisting that we take one limo to save gas.

Now I can't go home.

Don't get me wrong, I usually love parties. But this time, it's a ballroom party. Which means, elegant dancing.

I'm not elegant.

And I don't dance.

Stupid stiff chair. I can't feel my butt.

"God, this is so boring." I say to myself, as I rest my cheek on my palm. My eyes lazily roam around the room. I see Narumi-sensei chatting animatedly to the party planner.

"OK, so I want the tiny orchestra over here, and the buffet table... over there. And all tables will—"

BLAH BLAH BLAH. Tables with creamy white BLAH BLAH BLAH. I sighed.

When will this end..? I want to go home and eat cake. Narumi's chef makes _the _best cake EVER.

"Oh, and the ice sculpture should be the coldest area of the room. That way, I could admire my handsome face as long as possible."

Handsome? Face? The? You must be joking, Narumi-sensei.

Sure, I used to think he had the likeness of an angel, you know... with the long blonde hair and the love of wearing dresses. But I was ten at that time.

I'm a bit older now, and the truth is as clear as day.

He looks like a mop.

"And the stage should be seen by all people sitting on the tables—"

BLAH BLAH BLAH FAR TABLES.

"—when guests talk—"

BLAH BLAH BLAH GUESTS.

"—everyone could see his gorgeous face! I mean, he _is _absolutely gorgeous." Narumi said, with dreamy eyes. The party planner just nodded, writing all the details on a notepad. After all, she's like fivety-five. And she's happy married to her husband. The five carat diamond on her wedding ring would signify that.

Who's absolutely gorgeous? Oh, nevermind. My eyes wander over to the doors. Workers are hurriedly going in and out, carrying all sorts of heavy equipment. But then, a middle-aged man in an expensive looking suit came dashing in.

"He reminds me of someone I know..." I say softly to myself.

I could not help but notice how depressed he looks. I felt sad for him. I watched as he slowly made his way towards Narumi-senpai.

"Ah, what a lovely surprise!" Narumi-sensei exclaims happily as he shakes the man's hand. The man gave out a small smile.

"I just came to tell you that I will not be able to attend your party. I did not want to just call, because it would not sound sincere enough. So I thought of just stopping by, to tell you know how sorry I am." The man said as he hung his head low.

Narumi-sensei just smiled. "No need to be sorry! There's always next time!" Then he paused. "But may I just ask, why won't you be able to attend?"

The man looked up at Narumi-sensei with grief in his eyes. Narumi-sensei and I gasped at the same time.

I have never seen a man so sad in my life. I almost felt like crying.

"Tomorrow is my wife's twelfth death anniversary."

Narumi-sensei hugged him. He started tearing up. I stood up, and started shooing away everyone.

Let no one see a big man crying.

Once the big ball room was cleared, I looked at the two standing figures.

"I have no one. My wife's dead, my son left me... I can't find him anywhere. I should have listened to him, I should have."

"Andou..." Narumi breathed out as he tried to calm the man down.

My eyes widened. Flashbacks entered into my mind.

_"It all went down like this. I was a runaway teenager, who came from __quite _a fortunate family, if you know what I mean. My mother passed away when I was eleven years old."

_"You could see how broken-hearted he was. I understood his pain. She was his only love, after all."_

_"I took my Chevy and drove off..."_

Tsubasa.

"You're Tsubasa's father?" I ask bravely. The man stiffened and turned to me. His teary eyes showed surprise.

"You... know my son?" He asked. Narumi-sensei was watching quietly behind him.

I nodded. "I dated him..." As much as I detest remembering, I did it for the sake of this man. "A couple months back."

Now his body was shaking. "D-do you know where he is..? I must see my son. I must see Tsubasa."

I nodded once more. I was determined to help this poor man.

"I have a plan. But first, I'm gonna need to eat."

(End of Chapter)

* * *

OK. So that's pretty much it for now, I know you guys are bored and dying to know when will this story end, but bear with me for just a few more chapters.

Give me some ideas, too. Yeah, there's a ballroom party on the next chapter.

What do you want me to focus on? Mikan and Natsume, or Tsubasa and his father? How?

REVIEW TO ANSWER! :)

BTW, I just turned 16 this Monday. YEY! :)))

OH YEAH, AND ONE OF MY BESTEST FRIENDS, **PENIELLE SAGUINDAN**, TURNED 17 ON THE SAME DAY! *confetti popping*

YEY! HAPPINESS! (Pen, are you happy now? I updated this chapter for **YOU**) :D

THANKS FOR READING! :)


	21. Chapter 19: Friends

"Hey guys! I'm surprised that I have been updating very recently! Remember when it used to take me months to figure out what to write next! WELL, I'VE SOLVED THAT PROBLEM. Oh, and YEY to all my friends who started college this week, and to those who are about to start! I hope you guys have fun, because certainly, I am! Plus, it seems like I have a lot of spare time in my hands. Look how fast I'm doing this thing!"

OH MY GOODNESS. I wrote that like MONTHS AGO. The irony of it all. :( HAHAHA :))

Moving on, since I feel like the story's about to end like really, really soon, I would like to do things in NORMAL POV, so that it will make my life so much easier. I keep switching POVs, it's hard to keep track.

Any questions? None? Good. LET'S READ! :)))

* * *

NORMAL POV (FOR ONCE XD)

She had a day to reel Tsubasa into her plan.

It took Mikan awhile to take in what she had to do. She was determined to _try_, but she made no promises. She picked up the phone, then she put it back down. She sighed, this is a really hard thing to do.

What was going to happen when she sees him? Mikan thought.

"But I must do it," She said, with a determined look on her face. But her hand was reluctant to comply.

She stared long and hard at the phone. She heard the clock ticking in the background. Her fingers tapped the sofa couch.

She was getting very impatient and annoyed, but she just could not get herself to pick up the damn phone and dial the number.

"The sooner this is done, the better." She told herself.

With that in mind, she picked up the phone, and dialed a number.

Her heart raced as she heard the phone ring. A man answered on the second ring.

"Uhm, yeah. Tsubasa?" Mikan said. She heard a small gasp on the other line. "I need to talk to you,"

She gave him her address and he said he'll be there by afternoon.

The talk was brief and very business-like.

Mikan took a deep breath in.

She played the scenes in her head, how it would be like she watches him step out from his car. What would his reaction be?

What would happen if she saw him again?

She was so buried deep into her thoughts that she failed to hear Narumi step into the room.

"Mikan," He says softly. She jumps out of surprise, turns around, and then smiles at him warmly. "Are you sure about this?"

She had told him all about Tsubasa one stormy night when he insisted that she stay in his room.

They ended that night with tears and hot chocolate.

Mikan nods. "I'm doing this for his father. I believe he has been sad long enough."

Narumi smiles brightly. He has always loved Mikan for being sacrificial. She always thought of others.

"Alright. Stay strong, will you?" He says, before walking away.

Mikan knew what he meant by that.

* * *

Mikan watched nervously from the window of the living room as she spotted a red Chevy just before the large gates of the mansion. The guard immediately opened the gates, but Tsubasa hesitated to enter. Mikan wondered what held him back. She watched as the guard walked up to the truck. She saw him nod. Then she saw him nod again, looking a little bit irritated.

Finally, the red Chevy drove into the driveway and parked just outside the front door. Mikan tried to look closer as Tsubasa stepped out of his car. He held a confused and hesitating look.

"Careful," One maid warned. It almost made Mikan fall out of her seat. "You might fall out the window!"

"Sorry, Rosa." Mikan replies thankfully. "Oh, and could you get the door? That's my visitor standing there."

"Shall I send him up here?" Mikan nods twice. The maid leaves the moment she hears the doorbell. "Thank you, Rosa!"

Mikan tries to relax on her seat. She would not want Tsubasa sensing anything that might make him think that she has feelings for him.

She does not even know if she still does.

She quickly dismisses her thoughts as she hears footsteps approaching. She stands, takes one deep breath, exhales, then straightens her clothes.

The footsteps stop.

"Hey there," A voice greets. Mikan looks up to him. She sees him smiling right at her.

She can't help but smile back.

"Hi." As Tsubasa hears her voice, his smile could only get bigger.

He starts to approach her while looking around. "You know, you guys should really consider putting up sign boards in this house. The downstairs was fine, but when you go up the stairs it's a different story for me. If it weren't for my awesomeness, I still wouldn't be here. Maybe I would end up staring at the bathroom door or something." He said.

Mikan giggled. "Didn't Rosa assist you?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"You mean the lady who opened the door for me? Oh, she seemed too dazzled by my boyish good looks. In fact, I think she's still standing there where I left her."

Mikan laughed some more. "Don't overwhelm yourself with lies, Tsubasa."

The next thing she knew, she was walking up to him with her arms wide open. "I missed you." Tsubasa says, as he hugs her back.

She expected at that very moment that hundreds of emotions would wash over her. Surprisingly, none did. She smiled, finally proving to herself that she has moved on.

Mikan breaks the hug. She stares into his dark-blue eyes.

They seemed calm and happy.

"Please, sit down. We have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

Tea and other snacks were prepared, but none of them were hardly even touched. They were too busy "catching up" that they forgot all about them.

"So, Tsubasa. How is _she_?" Mikan asks, knowing that he knew who she meant. Honestly, Mikan was feeling quite awkward asking such a question. Especially since _she_ was the reason for their break-up. But she reminded herself that they have both obviously moved on. Plus, she was curious.

Tsubasa smiles at her with eyes shining with pure joy. "She gave birth to the prettiest baby girl."

Mikan almost jumps for joy. She sits on the edge of her seat clasps her hands together. "That's wonderful! What is her name?"

Tsubasa's smile almost fades. "I don't know."

"You don't... know?" Mikan asks, expressing confusion in her face. Tsubasa nods. "Well, why not..?"

"Do you recall the day you left me?" Tsubasa asks her. Mikan nods. How could she ever forget? "That same day, she announced to me that she was pregnant. And that I am the father of the child."

Mikan already knew all this. Heck, she knew this even before he did! But instead of saying that, Mikan nods again understandingly.

"At first, I did not want to have anything to do with her, because I... uh, wanted to get back with you," He said hesitantly. I smiled at him, making him know that there is nothing awkward between the two of them anymore. He smiled back, understanding perfectly. "But I couldn't just leave her alone, right?" He continued. "So, for the past few months, I have been taking care of her. Soon enough, I fell back in love with her."

His smile dropped and his eyes suddenly reflected a huge amount sadness. "What's wrong?" Mikan asked.

Tsubasa stared hard at the ground. "Two weeks before the doctor said that the baby was due, she left me. She left note in the kitchen saying, 'Thanks for the help, but I don't really need you anymore.' I never heard from her again."

Mikan rested her hand on top of his in effort to comfort the grieving young man. "She left me. Twice. Wasn't once enough?" He tried his best not to cry in front of Mikan, although she really would not mind if he did.

"Sshh... Calm down, Tsubasa. I'm sure she was just scared."

"Scared? Couldn't she see that I would have been with her, no matter what?"

Tsubasa was right, Mikan thought. But still, her job was to comfort him. "I'm sure just she did what she thought was best. For all of you."

He finally looked up to her, and smiled a small, crooked one. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

"See! Always think positive, Tsubasa!" Mikan encourages, throwing a punch in the air.

"Always think childish, Mikan!" He replies, mimicking her actions. Mikan smacks his head in return.

They both laugh. "You're still you. Nothing has changed." Mikan says, with her laughter dying down.

"Right back at 'cha," Tsubasa says, then he looks around. For the second time, Mikan mentally says. "Except for this house. Where'd you get the money for the _gigantic _house?" He questions. "Did you hook up with some French assassin? Why, rich-kids-turned-cashiers ain't good enough for you anymore, huh? He joked. Mikan laughed heartily.

Boy, did she miss his offensive humor.

"NO," She replies sternly, although hints of humor still evident in her eyes. "I'm living with my dad. Well, technically, he's my dad." Tsubasa looks at her in a confused manner. "It's complicated." She says.

"Ah. Then I should not question further." He replies, understanding her completely.

Mikan's eyes widen in sudden remembrance of something. The ball tonight! Her plan! She had almost forgotten about it!

"Something wrong? Because you look like you've just seen a ghost," Tsubasa asks Mikan, waving his large hands in front of her face in hopes to wake her up. "Which is quite offensive, because you're staring right at me."

Mikan immediately snaps out of her trance and smiles apologetically at him. "Sorry, I just remembered something! My dad his hosting a ball tonight!"

"A... ball? What is this, the 18th century?" Tsubasa says jokingly. Mikan whacks his head.

"Oh, shut up!" Mikan said, but in reality, she wanted so badly to agree with him. Instead, she looks at him. He looks back confusingly.

"What? Something on my face?" Mikan ignores the obviously stupid question.

"Would you be my date to the ball?"

Tsubasa laughs. Mikan doesn't laugh with him. His laughter dies down. "Oh, you're serious?"

"Duh, pea brain."

"That is no way to talk to your date."

"So that's a yes?"

"Do I have any other choice?"

Mikan pretends to ponder. "No, not really."

"Whatever," Tsubasa rolls his eyes, then smiles. "It's not like I have anything else to do."

"Super," Mikan replies, smiling back.

(End of Chapter)

* * *

Sorry, this one's a short one!

Even though I am happy that I finished writing this chapter, I am actually really sad.

My dog died this morning.

Which is extremely ironic, considering the fact that we just got her, and that she was such a cute little puppy.

My sister was supposed to take her to the vet today, but I guess it was just too late.

RIP, Ezra (I wanted to name her "Roxy," but no one listened. But I guess that doesn't really matter now, does it?)

Oh, and it's exams week. I shouldn't be on here at all. I should be studying. And yet I chose to write instead.

*sighs* IT'S NOT LIKE COLLEGE EXAMS ARE IMPORTANT OR ANYTHING.

Sorry, I'm a little on the edge because of what happened. Although I have been feeling a little better because of Jim Carrey and Pizza Hut.

Thanks, you guys are the best. :)

* * *

Now that that is over (not really), I want you all to do me a favor.

Review?

Please?

V


	22. Chapter 20: The Ball

I told you guys I'd see you again! Ish.

So, how are you guys? I've missed you so much!

Not like you care for me or anything. :D

Haha! So, moving on, Tsubasa and Mikan are like friends again.

How do you think Natsume will react to this? Wait, does he even know that Mikan and Tsubasa aren't together?

To find out, read on people!

* * *

(MIKAN'S POV) - because someone told me that she prefers reading it through someone's POV :D

"Hotaru, are you on your way now? We have to be there pretty early," I ask through the phone. Tsubasa has went back home, or wherever, to change into something a little bit more decent.

_"Yeah, yeah..." _She replied, sounding extremely irritated. _"I was just waiting for my assistant. It's seems like he's running late. I just told him to drive straight to your house. That stupid bastard, two months into the job and he's acting like he's king of the world." _I flinched a bit at her words. She sounded like she could murder him.

"Nevermind him, whoever that is. Just get your butt here. You need to help me get ready. I have no idea how to do my hair, and Narumi-san went to the venue early. I'm hopeless!" I say exasperatedly. I really need her to work her magic.

Or at least the curling iron. Why should I waste money on expensive hair salons when I've got Hotaru? Seriously.

_"I am not your personal hair stylist. But whatever, he could rot in his car for all I care. I'm on my way, see you in a bit." _Then she swiftly hung up. I stare at the receiver. To say the truth, I am a bit surprised by her actions. She had fired all her former assistants whenever they did something wrong. For example, she had this young, perky assistant named Mina-chan. Hotaru fired her for spilling coffee... on herself. She said Mina-chan was a clumsy girl who did not know how to serve coffee properly. Therefore, she must be fired.

But then why not this guy?

"Ugh," I groaned as I shook my head. I have more important things to think about. "I should get my dress on," I say to myself, grabbing the pink semi-gown (the one Narumi practically forced me to wear) off my bed. I stressed a great deal as I tried to zip up my dress.

That's when Rosa, my favorite maid, came in.

"Would you like me to help you with your dress, Miss Sakura?" She asks. I beam at her.

"Yes, please!" I say, facing the mirror. "Say, you don't happen to know how to style hair, do you?" I was hoping for a wonderful answer.

But instead, she just looks at me through the mirror with an apologetic smile on her face. "I hate to disappoint, but pigtails for my cousin is as good as I'll get."

I laugh and wave my hand, as if to dismiss the apologetic smile. "Oh, it's alright! I'll just ask Hotaru then."

Just when I was done applying my powder, with Rosa long gone, the doorbell rang. Thinking it was Hotaru, I decided to greet her downstairs.

I walked halfway down the stairs and peeked, only to find a guy with a really red face. He was panting really hard. Rosa had an extremely amused expression on her face as she closed the door, still watching him.

Who is this guy, and what the heck is he doing in my house? He seems like a nice man, though. So I don't think he's going to kill me or anything.

He fumbled for something in his pocket, it was a piece of paper. He then turned to Rosa and asked in the most polite manner, "Is this where Miss. Sakura lives? Miss Mikan Sakura?" That was when I decided to show myself.

"I'm Mikan Sakura," I responded, descending the stairs. "How may I help you?" He sighed in relief when he heard me say my name.

"I'm Hotaru Imai's assistant, Ruka Nogi. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Sakura." He said, slightly bowing in respect.

"You don't have to bow," I said, laughing at his gesture that I found weird and uncomfortable. "And please, call me Mikan."

He just smiled in return. I realized then and there how good-looking he is. He had golden that I'm pretty sure shined in the sun, baby blue eyes that made him look so innocent, a strong jawline that was shown off when he smiled, and he looked like he had a good body underneath that corporate attire.

Is this why Hotaru decided not to fire him? I laughed inside my head, definitely considering the possibility that she fancied him.

A great deal of fancy, I thought to myself.

And at that very moment, just as I had finished thinking, the front door burst open revealing a very pissed-off woman in a black tube dress. Her eyes trailed to me, then to the person directly on front of me. She seemed more peeved right after that, if that was even possible.

"How the _hell_ did you get here before I did?" She asked, eyes squinting. To say the least, I am surprised. This has been the first time in a very long time that I have seen her lose her cool. He must be really special!

He simply smiled in return, wider than he had smiled to me I realized. I also realized that he had stopped panting. "I didn't want to fail you. After all, you did say that you were going to shred me to bits if you got here before I did." He answered back, wittily.

"Dammit, Nogi." She seemed like she was fighting the urge to walk up to him and stop on his foot with her killer, and I mean _killer_, heels. "You would be fired now if I didn't have a partner to go with to this stupid ball." I felt somehow offended when she had claimed the ball was stupid, but then again I had thought the same thing just a few days ago.

"I don't know why you're so heated up about this," Ruka says. "I had a valid reason for not showing up at your flat in time, you know that." I wanted to know what the reason was, but I had enough decency to just let it go. After all, should I care?

Hotaru just shrugs it off, grabs me by the wrist, and leads back up the staircase and into my room. I knew Ruka would just wait patiently for us to come back down, so I didn't say anything to him. But I did have a few things to say to Hotaru.

"You didn't even put on eyeliner yet." She exclaims, grabbing the hot iron curler on top of my dresser and steers me to sit. "Do your make-up while I fix your hair. Remember, stay still or I'll burn your ear. On purpose."

Ignoring her threat, I asked, "What's up with you and—" Before I could even finish my question, she stares at me through the mirror with cold eyes.

"Don't you dare ask."

And I decided that I shouldn't. Well, at least not right now.

"God, Mikan." She said. "What did you do to your hair? It's a wreck."

I knew right then that we were going to be late for the ball.

I'll face Narumi's wrath later.

* * *

By the time we were descending the stairs and me all pampered up, Tsubasa had already arrived and was chatting with Ruka. But both them abruptly stopped by the time they have noticed our presence. Ruka elbowed Tsubasa teasingly, and said something to him but I couldn't understand what was it. But I was pretty sure that it was about me because Tsubasa gave out a tiny chuckle and looked at me.

I was immediately conscious about how I looked. Upstairs, I told myself that I had looked perfect, but now all that perfection has disappeared. Maybe it's the stairs.

"What were you guys whispering about just now?" I asked defensively. They shrugged and laughed some more. I was about to reprimand them, but apparently Hotaru beat me to it.

"You bitches better shut up," She said coldly. And they did what they were told. I noticed that Tsubasa was immediately uncomfortable, then I realized why. Hotaru was glaring at him. I believe that she hadn't forgave him for lying to me. I found this funny and touching, because at least I was sure that she cared a lot for me.

I put a hand on her bare shoulder, and tried to calm her down. "Don't be so harsh on Tsubasa," I was hesitant to continue because she glared even harder at me, but I persisted. "Past is past, we're okay now." And oddly enough, I wasn't lying. We really were okay and we agreed that we just weren't for each other.

She sighed and the glaring stopped. Then we were on our way to the venue.

As we were riding in the limo—thank God it wasn't the pink one—Ruka said, "Ms. Imai, have I ever told you how beautiful you look tonight?" I turned to my side to look at Hotaru. She didn't gush or anything, and instead said, "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." He smiled at her and then looked away.

He probably didn't catch the blush that crept on her cheeks.

In a matter of minutes, we arrived at the Grand Hotel. Concert lights were flashing everywhere, and there were paparazzi's taking pictures of everyone who walked through the red carpet.

I felt kind of nervous; I have never experienced something like this. I looked at my company and saw no fear in their eyes. It was almost as if the were used to these kinds of events. Ugh, why am I such an introvert?

I wanted to be the last one to go out, but Tsubasa insisted on being a gentleman (of all the times, why now?) and ushered me out of the vehicle. Lights blinded my eyes and for a second, I thought I was going to trip and fall. But fortunately, Tsubasa was there to guide me. I safely got inside, and my eyes adjusted.

This place was in much better fashion than it was when I had last seen it. I had decided to disregard everything as soon as my eyes rested upon a huge ice sculpture of Narumi-sensei's head. I rolled my eyes at his absolute vanity. I got to admit, though, the sculptor really got everything right.

My eyes then examined the crowd. I realized that it was completely useless, because no faces seemed familiar to me.

All except one. The man who made this all possible. I excused myself from my friends and walked up to him and tugged lightly on his oh-so-expensive suit. He immediately turned and smiled widely when he realized that is was me.

"Mikan! You're finally here! Let me introduce you to some of the people here..." And after what it had seemed like hours, my right hand was heavy from lifting and lifting it to shake hands and my feet her sore from too much standing. My mind stopped working after maybe the 17th hand-shaker and the rest was just a blur. But I did take note on how they thought I looked extremely gorgeous, but somehow Narumi was more flattered than I was because he kept telling everyone that he had picked the dress out for me. And I had agreed nonchalantly, since I realized this was his night. I didn't want to ruin it for him.

I collapsed into an empty chair and searched for my friends. When I thought I had caught a glimpse of what seemed to be Ruka's shiny golden hair, a loud screech echoed across the room and I could not help but close my eyes and cover my ears. The source of the annoying screech came from the stage, where I found Narumi-sensei smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry for that, ladies and gentlemen." He says shyly. Some guests could not help but smile at his cowardly apology. "But I would like you all to lend your ears to a very special guest that we have tonight. A man who has set up a name for himself. A man who has fallen, but has managed to rise up again. A man who had once been a little cute boy who used to be chased around by hundreds of girls." A groan was heard. Narumi and some others laughed. "A man who had been destined to be happy. Please welcome, Natsume Hyuuga."

My heart stopped for one moment. Actually, everything did. A familiar feeling had washed over me, a mix of nervousness and nausea. Scenes from when I last saw him played in my head. How that drunk Natsume had begged me to stay with him, how he told me that he had suffered so much without me.

How he told me that he still loved me.

I watched him intently, as he walked up to the stage and grabbed the microphone. I heard some girls near me gushing over him, and I can't believe my reaction to it. I was actually telling myself that they had no chance with him. I shook away the thoughts, apologized to them mentally, and just listened to his tiny speech.

He quickly scanned the crowd before starting, and I was so sure that he would see me. But when our eyes didn't meet, and when I saw him give a small smile to someone in the crowd, my heart sank. Way back, he would always smile at me before starting, as if I was the one responsible for giving him the courage to speak up. But this time, this time was different.

I guess he had moved on. I shook my head, telling myself that I had moved on _first_.

"I had no intention of talking in front tonight," He began. The sound of his voice made me weak and fragile. Why does he have such an effect on me? "But I could not refuse the _person_ who had been there for me, even though I told myself that I was fine. I also hadn't intended on doing an impromptu speech. I actually had one prepared several nights before, a less personal one, but Narumi-sensei's introduction had me thinking. 'A man who had been destined to be happy,'" He quoted. "To be honest, I hadn't been happy in a very long time and some of you here know the reason why, and I thought I would never recover. But then I found _her._ I had been searching for her for so long, and I had finally found her."

My heart had sank even deeper than before. As if right on time, Tsubasa came to my rescue with a glass of punch. What is this, prom night? He sat beside me and squeezed my hands comfortingly. I gave him a soft smile, signaling to him that I am alright.

I turned my attention back to the man who was speaking. I had missed some of the words that he had been saying, but I soon learned that he was still talking about that lady. Maybe she was the one he smiled at.

Maybe she was the one who replaced me.

And then I saw her.

Her body was as slender as a note, and her face was as beautiful as the sweetest love song. Her jet black hair swayed as she walked up to him, her gorgeous smile made every head turn, and her eyes... they were as red as blood.

"Aoi," was all I could muster. Natsume's long-lost, now-found sister. I was speechless. I just watched, easily ignoring Tsubasa's curious questions.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please, save me the explanation. I would just like to introduce to you my long-lost sister, Aoi Hyuuga."

I heard Tsubasa snicker. "And I you were acting like a jealous girlfriend." I could not help but smile at his comment.

"Shut up, loser."

The rest of the Natsume's speech was about the company and it's great ties with Narumi-sensei's. And honestly, I wasn't listening very much. I was more focused on trying to beat kick ass on Gravity Guy on Tsubasa's iPhone. As sexy as his voice sounds, the words coming out of it was just boring the heck out of me. Soon enough, I heard the audience applause and the classical music came on. Tsubasa then grabbed his phone from my hands.

"Hey! I was playing!" I hissed. I didn't want people to stare.

"Well, unlike you, I actually need it." He replied, walking away towards the exit to make a call.

Out of sheer boredom, I follow him. I was just about to approach him when I hear someone calling out his name.

"Tsubasa!" But Tsubasa doesn't look back right away. I soon realize that it was his father.

I almost forgot that was the reason why I brought him here.

I watch from afar as they talk. I watch as Tsubasa's father breaks down in front of him. I watch Tsubasa throw his arms around his father.

And then I leave. I felt like I have been around too long.

"Let them have their moment, the moment that they have been waiting for." I say to myself as I turn around to walk back inside.

When I walked to the snacks table to grab a cream puff, out of absolutely nowhere, a hand extends in front of me. My eyes look at the man who owns the arm.

I break into an instant smile. "Your party's lovely, Narumi-sensei. I'm kinda glad I came."

"Of course you are, darling. May I have one dance?" He asks, and then I realize the reason for his hand extension.

When we reach the middle, I tell him about Tsubasa and his father.

"Ah, another plan perfectly executed."

"I agree." Smiling, feeling fulfilled.

We had several seconds of silence, until he decided to open up another topic.

"You didn't tell me about him." I was sure he knew who I was referring to.

"I apologize, Mikan. But I'm positive that I have mentioned about his pretty face once or twice during the preparations." He replied, smiling jokingly.

I roll my eyes. "I'm sure you have,"

"How do you feel about having him here?"

I look at Narumi. His face was calm and sincere. "I honestly don't know."

"Do you still love him, Mikan?" He asks. But before I could answer, he twirled me around.

Next thing I knew... I was staring into crimson orbs.

(End of Chapter)

* * *

LOLJK. HEHEHEHEHEHE.

* * *

I was frozen to the spot, speechless.

"You look beautiful, Mikan. As beautiful as I had remembered you to be."

I felt my knees tremble, begging to allow them to give in.

"Please say something. Anything."

That's when I got back to my senses.

I pulled back and walked towards the exit.

I heard Natsume calling me. "Mikan! Wait!"

My hand was pulled and I was staring into his eyes for the second time that night.

"Please don't run away. You don't know how long I have been dying to see you."

I mustered every ounce of strength to look away from his eyes. When he figured that I wouldn't talk, he decided to continue.

"The last time I saw you, I... wasn't myself. But just so you know, I meant everything that I said. Every word."

The way he spoke made my heart twist and turn.

"Look, I know you're mad—"

I cut him off. "I'm not mad. I don't know what I feel." He seemed relieved that I said something.

"I understand. I don't want to rise any complications between you and that man, but I just want you to know that I'm sorry... and that I still love you."

Wait, what?

I looked at him with a the weirdest expression. "What did you say?"

"I said that I love you."

I shook my head. "Not that. Are you talking about Tsubasa?"

"_Tsubasa,_" The way he said made his name sound so ugly. "Yes, your boyfriend."

"Tsubasa's not my boyfriend. Well, not anymore."

Natsume's eyebrows furrowed as he asked angrily, "Then why is he here?"

"I needed an escort,"

"You could've asked me."

"You would have been my last choice." He knew that wasn't true, but whatever.

He pouted. "Well, thank you, _Polka_, for ruining the moment."

I froze and stared at his face. I could help but laugh a little. "What's funny?"

"Our messed-up life, that's what."

He smiled. I smiled back.

"I forgive you, by the way. And... I feel the same way." I say softly. His smile grew wider.

His eyes wander up at the night sky, then back to me. "I think this is the part where I kiss you."

And then he does.

(End of Chapter... For real)

* * *

HEYYYYYYY YOU GUYS I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE DELAY. :D

WHOA. YOU GUYS COULD KILL ME IF YOU WISH. :))

But I did make a really long chapter.

Oh, and by the way guys.

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. **

**THE NEXT ONE IS AN EPILOGUE.**

That is all.

Tell me what you guys think! I'm praying that ya'll don't hate it! :O

PLEASE SAY YOU DON'T. But if you really do, then go on. Hehe.

Review? :)


	23. Chapter 21: Epilogue

Hey, guys! Here's the epilogue! I'm not quite sure if you'll like it and it's not much, but whatever.

I have no idea how this story got so much reviews. LOL, you guys rock my socks! :D

And...

I'll miss writing this story so much! :)

* * *

(MIKAN'S POV)

"Youichi, don't go too far. And I don't want you going to the dark part of the park, OK?"

He ignores me. Instead, he turns to Natsume.

"Dad, can I have money for ice cream?"

Natsume digs into his pocket and hands him whatever he can find.

Youichi's face lights up as he runs the sandbox to where his friends are.

"You know he's going to buy ice cream for his friends too, you know."

"What harm will that be, Mikan?"

I shrug. Smart ass.

"Polka, look." He says, as he points. I follow the direction, and I smile brightly.

I run towards the swings and sit down on one excitedly, kicking my legs.

Natsume coolly walked towards me. "Mikan, you're almost 29. Will you stop acting like a kid?"

"Never. Push me, Natsume! I can't do it by myself!" He rolled his eyes and went behind me. I was waiting for the push, but the push I got wasn't the one I was expecting. I landed on my butt and glared at Natsume.

"What? You said push you. So I did." He said, mockingly. I saw a smirk on his face, too. Oh, how much I wanted to wipe that off his face.

"You're gonna pay for that, Mister!" I charged towards him, but he was just too fast. I chased him all around the park.

And I felt happy, like when we were kids.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Youichi, aren't those your parents?"

"What are you talking about? I don't know them."

"Sure? Because I'm pretty sure you were with the—"

"Who wants ice cream?"

"We do! We do!"

(End of Teeny Tiny Epilogue)

* * *

And that's that. I just wanna tell you guys how thankful I am for all your support and love.

I love you all, and all those who've messaged me, thank you so much.

You're all so kind to me. :)

I can't tell you guys how happy I am.

Although I can't really say if you guys can say the same.

IDK how you guys thought about the ending.

But either way, thank you again.

You guys have inspired me to finish this (because honestly, I was quite hesitant to finish this. HEHE).

God bless you all!

See you in my other stories! HEHEHEHE :)


End file.
